A Song in Their Hearts
by ashes at midnight
Summary: A collection of Darla/Angel/Angelus one-shots. Various settings including pre-series, LA and Sunnydale. Includes both original scenes and those inspired by episodes of the series. Rated T. FINALLY COMPLETE
1. So this is death

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. I'm just borrowing them to have my wicked way with them.**

**Authors note: This is my first Angel fanfiction. So please go easy on me! This story will be a series of little drabbles between 100 and 1000 words a chapter, and all will be Angel/Darla in some form or another. Sometimes Angel will be Angelus. You have been warned.**

**Rating is T, for mentions of violence and adult themes. If anyone feels the story needs a stronger rating tell me!**

**A banner for this story can be seen on my profile page.**

**Last of all, I hope you enjoy the story, I'm having fun writing it. If you like it, or even if you hate it please review! Constructive criticism is accepted, I always like knowing how I can improve.**

So this is death

It's a strange feeling. Awaking from the dead. I _was _dead, I'm sure of it. I had felt my eyes get heavy, my thoughts becoming muddled, then blackness and nothing. The next thing I knew I'm hearing a strange scratching sound. My eyes are still closed and I contemplate the sound for a while, it's familiar but at the same time completely new. Then I recognize it, its dirt moving. Like when an insect borrows into the earth. But why on earth…

My eyes fly open. Nothing. Complete blackness. It's disconcerting and I don't like this at all. I move my hands and find wood at my sides. It was all around me. I put my hands above me, the wood was inches from my nose. I was in a coffin. Guess the being dead part was true. But not now. I was alive, or at least, not dead. I'm just beginning to realize there is a difference.

I don't like this coffin. The wood splinters under my fingers. Which are stronger then I remember. Cool earth tumbles onto my face and chest, I can feel the worms moving, hear the blood moving through their tiny bodies. Hungry. I claw at the wood, tugging and pulling until the hole is big enough for my shoulders to fit through. I keep my eyes closed and make my way by feel as I push dirt away from me, instinctively seeking the surface. The earth was loose and moved easily, I found myself relieved to discover I no longer needed to breath.

My finger break the surface and I collapse onto the damp dewy grass. I hear a rustling, and I turn my head towards the sound. The hem of a white dress edged in gold brocade obscures my vision. I glance up, searching for a face and find the most beautiful face I have ever seen. It's familiar and I realize with a jolt it's the noblewoman from the alley. A mop of golden curls frame her delicate heart shaped face and I find myself staring into her large sapphire blue eyes. An unneeded breath catches in my throat, and I slowly pick myself up. I tower over her by head and shoulders; she is such a delicate slip of a thing.

She smiles at me and reaches up to stroke my cheek.

"My darling boy" she murmurs, almost to low for me to hear. "Do you want to have some fun?"

I look into her soulless eyes, and smile. So this is death…


	2. Ashes

Ashes

Sunnydale, California USA, 1997

For 150 years she was by my side. Lover, Sire, Companion. She was my existence, my purpose, and my un-life. And I killed her for another.

I had not seen her for 100 years. It was Japan, 1901; I thought I had left them in China, Darla, Spike and Drusilla. I didn't think I would see any of them ever again, I didn't want to.

I was at the wharf, hiding, I was hungry, I was always hungry then. Then I smelled her. A mixture of lilacs, silk and the unmistakable sent of Darla. I crouched lower and peered over the top of the cardboard boxes I was hiding behind. She swept past, her blond hair piled high, her small frame incased in a silk Kimono. I had wanted her then, as I had for my entire undead existence. But I held myself still and watched as she walked away.

She was gone now, nothing more then dust, soon even that would be gone. I was the one that ended her, to save a Slayer. A girl I now cared for even more then I ever cared for her. Darla.

The Bronze was quiet now; glass and bullet casings littered the floor. I made my way carefully around the rubbish and knelt down besides a pile of ash. I reached out and slowly ran my hand through the particles. I reached inside my jacket and pulled out a small jar. I gathered everything, every last speck and closed the lid tight.

I'm going to scatter her ashes on the wind and give her the view she always wanted.


	3. Side effects

**Authors Note: Ok well first off, I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who have reviewed and faved this story! In particular xAngelus's Darlax (hugs) It's nice to see someone other then myself enjoying my little drabbles!**

**Some of this dialogue you will recognize. The first sentence is from the Angel episode "Epiphany"**

**This chapter is of a lighter theme then the first two, I've tried to add a bit of humor, not sure how successful I am, but I've given it a go. I would love a bit of feedback!! Please?**

Side effects

Los Angeles, California USA 2002

"_Get dressed and then get out. Because the next time I see you I'm going to have to kill you"_ That was the last thing he said to me. Sometimes I think it would have been easier if he had staked me right then and there. Hard and fast. He was always good at that.

But no! He had to give me a second chance. Another thing he's good at. Damn his second chances… I look down at my expanding belly. This is just great! I'm fat, I'm hungry, my hormones are going crazy and I really need to pee!

The bus stops and I look up in annoyance as a few people get on. An older middle-aged woman sits across the aisle from me. She senses my eyes on her and turns her head to regard me, taking in my pregnant state she smiles warmly at me. I glare at her.

"When are you due?" she asks kindly.

At first I'm confused, why is she talking to me? Then I sigh. "I'm not sure" I tell her truthfully, rubbing my belly. "It doesn't matter anyway"

She blinks at me for a second, then gives me a sympathetic look. Pathetic. I'm getting pity from a Terry Hatcher wannabe!

"You all alone?" she asks "Did the father bail?" I stare

"It's ok" she continues "I raised mine all by myself and they turned out alright. Of course Dave is in a bit of strife with his boss and…." She trails off, blushing suddenly "I'm sorry dear…. I just get carried away. What I wanted to say is that raising the baby by yourself is not the end of the world!"

I laugh. "It's really not!" I fall silent, and wonder if I should tell her "He doesn't know about the baby" I clarify "He doesn't know I'm pregnant"

This surprises her, and she frowns. Suddenly she gets up and sits next to me "Did he" she pauses "He didn't hurt you did he…"

"Well…"

"He didn't force you did he?" She sounds shocked and angry

I almost laugh at that "No" I tell her "He didn't hurt me, well not on purpose anyway." I sigh softly "He's the love of my life" my unlife to be more accurate.

"So why don't you tell him" she asks, confused now

"Because I'm not his"

"What?"

"Because I'm not the love of his life. I'm just someone he loves. There's a difference you know." Boy, is there a difference

She is silent again. I hope she goes away soon. My tummy is really growly now.

"You should still tell him, he has a right to know he's going to be a father"

I look away. I know she is right but I can't face him, not after everything that's happened since I came back, not after realizing all the terrible things I've done. What we've done together.

I sigh, " It's hard" I tell her "We've been through so much together, most of it bad! I don't know what he will do when he finds out"

She smiles at me "He will learn to love it, and in time he will love you"

I look at her surprised and find her smiling at me. I look away, and I hear her laugh at me.

As the bus slows, I press the button and move to get off the bus, The lady gives me a quick hug and moves out the way as I slowly make my way to the front of the bus.

I walk down the steps and wave at her as the bus pulls away. As it disappears around the corner I shake me head and frown, dropping my hand to my side "Damn hormones!" I mutter, disgusted with myself.


	4. Sparks

Sparks

Romania, 1898

He was my darling boy, my Angel. I was supposed to protect him, teach him, love him! I failed on the first account. The Gypsy girl was beautiful, though not the brightest apple on the tree, even I could see that. Her long curly brown hair fanned out from her round face as she looked up at us. Her large breasts heaving as she sucked in great lungful of air, I could hear her heart pounding in her chest and hear her blood rushing through her body. I knew he heard the same.

Angelus chucked suddenly, and I turned to look at him "Is she for me?" he had asked in that Irish brogue of his.

I had smiled, pleased at my work "Yes, but I get to watch" He had smirked at that.

"Agreed"

He moved forward and I watched, entranced as the girl whimpered in fear and tried to move away. Angelus had laughed, and moving so fast even I had trouble seeing his movements, he had grabbed her arms and pressed himself against her. He had smiled then, a gentleman's smile, and smoothed her hair away from her face, he continued to stroke her, murmuring softly, keeping her calm as his palm cupped her cheek and caressed her arms and the tops of her breasts.

Still leaning over her his other hand ran up her leg, pulling her skirt up to expose her thigh. I inhaled, breathing in the unmistakable scent of her fear, and his growing arousal. I smiled as I watched him work.

He moved lower down her body, dipping his head he sank his fangs into the artery at the top of her leg. The girl cried out in shock and pain, and tried again to move away. Angelus, growling softly tightened his arms around her, one grabbing her arms and pulling them close, the other snaking around her waist, his hand settling in the space between her legs.

I could see the girl getting weaker. The blood loss was taking it's toll, her whimpers were silent and she no longer tried to jerk away. Her eyelids fluttered, and she closed her eyes. Then her heart stopped and I had smiled.

If I had known her death would cause my darling boy to go away I never would have given her to him. I had failed him, and now I was the one that was all alone.


	5. Three

**AN: This story contains some adult themes, and a bit of blood and gore. Just warning you!**

Three

Paris, France 1793

Marie Antoinette, Queen of France, and not nearly as pretty as the history books will claim. Of course, I saw her without her head.

Darla and I are in France, it's the middle of the revolution, the town square is slick with blood and I'm bored. There are only so many beheading's you can watch before every bloody stump looks the same.

I turn to the short blonde standing beside me "Do you want to have a bit of fun?" I ask smiling at her.

She regards me in her familiar manner, as if I have said something of great amusement.

"Anything in particular?" she asks " massacre, murder…" she smirks and looks me up and down "massage?"

I grin, showing teeth "How about all three?"

The massacre was easy. Pathetic really. We just walked into the nearest pub and locked the door. Darla let loose, her small frame easily overpowering even the strongest man. I watched as she seized a burly sailor by the collar and sunk her fangs into his tender flesh.

I loved to watch her work, but if I was going to keep up with her tonight I needed all my strength. I turned around and seized a serving maid as she tried to squeeze past me. I grinned at her, my face changing to reveal the demon that I was. She screamed and I buried my fangs in her neck, reducing her shout to a gurgle as I severed her windpipe with my teeth.

The rest fell in quick succession. Darla and I moved as one, working as a team as we picked them off one by one. I was no longer bored.

Darla came up to me then, her blue eyes bright and shining, her dress speckled with red. She pushed her body against mine and stood on tiptoe to whisper in my ear.

"Now the murder"

I laughed, and kissed her passionately on the lips tasting the blood of those who fell before her. Then a small whimper catches my attention and I slowly pulled away. I look her in the eyes and jerk my head towards the bar, she raises a eyebrow mockingly and I glare at her as I walk towards the sound.

Behind the wooden bar a young man is curled into a tight ball. He is wedged between a box of whisky and the wall. I smirk down at him and grab him by the collar, hurling him to his feet. I feel Darla behind me, and turn towards her, keeping the boy close. She looks him over, a predatory gleam in her eye.

"He for me?" she asks

"All yours" I tell her

"He's perfect" she purrs

Holding the boy by the scruff of the neck, Darla tucked under my other arm, we make our way up the stairs too the second floor. Opening the first door we see I hurl the boy into the room, then I grab Darla by the arm turning her to face me, while at the same time I kick the door closed behind me.

She looks up into my eyes as I press her up against the wall, my body flush against hers. I run my hands up her body, and then settle them on her hips.

" Your turn" I growl playfully at her.

She looks past me at the boy huddled in the corner. She pulls herself away from me slowly and I let her go. Leaning back against the wall I watch as she walks past the bed and crouches down in front of him. She presses her body close to his, her arms on either side of his shoulders, her breasts against his chest and her face pressed against his neck, smelling, tasting. I can smell the boy's growing need as Darla plants small kisses against his jaw. I felt my own need grow as she strokes his face, his arms and then lower until he leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes.

Then she strikes, like a lioness, swift and without mercy. She drains him quicky. She looks up at me, her mouth still on his neck and sends me a look that would have stilled my breath. If I still breathed.

I pushed myself away from the wall and move slowly towards her. I can hear the boy's heartbeat getting fainter and fainter, and as I stop behind her I hear it still. She leans back, retracts her fangs and stands up. We're so close her buttocks brushes the front of my hips. I pull her flush against me and lean down to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"So I guess it's the massage now" she whispers softly.

In answer I put my hand between her thighs. She laughs and turns around so she faces me. Then he puts her hands on my shoulders and gives me a shove. Caught of guard I stumble a few steps back and sink onto the bed. She stalks over and straddles me.

"Your turn" she murmurs

**AN: I think this one is one of my favorites! And I'm quiet proud of how it turned out. Please, please review! I've only been getting one review a chapter and well… I would love to get another one!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Lia**


	6. The end of a beginning

The end of a beginning

Galway, Ireland 1753

It was a beautiful night as I walked down the deserted street. I'm wearing a beautiful white dress with gold brocade, my sire bought if for me as we slaughtered our way through France a few months ago.

It was low cut and hugged my form; men were drawn to me, like a moth to the flame. I liked that just fine.

I hear laughter ahead and it makes me curious. I pause outside a grimy window and look inside.

It's a pub, I can tell from the mass of young males swaying in their seats, half full jugs of ale in their meaty hands.

One of the serving girls walks past with a dress even more daring then the one I'm currently in. It's a nice color, a deep burgundy red, it's well made, old, but the fabric is very low quality, I wouldn't be caught dead in anything like that!

She sets a new jug of ale in front of a handsome man with a smile that makes my breath catch in my throat. His eyes are dark, almost black, but the depth of emotion I can see in those dark orbs pulls me in.

I can see his soul.

It shines like an angel.

I wanted him


	7. God has a sense of humor

God has a sense of humor

Los Angeles, California USA 2001

"It's Human"

Human. Such a simple word, yet it's the most important word of all. My child is human, not a vampire, not a demon. But human.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

When I was human the first time all I remember was pain and sorrow. Cold nights, a hungry belly and a smelly man in my bed.

The second time… fear, anger and a longing for the end. It wasn't my brightest moment. I admit, I was so frightened, I didn't want to die, not again. Angel tried to help, tried everything he could think of. Even went through the Trials to try and save me.

It wasn't enough. I was still dieing.

I had accepted it in the end. I was content. For the first time in 400 years I was a peace.

But the lord always did have a sense of humor. I had accepted death, and death came to me. In the form of Drusilla. She turned me into a vampire.

I was happy with this new arrangement. I reveled in the carnage and destruction Dru and I wrecked on the city of Angels. I was a demon again and loving every minute.

Then Angel set us on fire.

I hated him then, I tried to hurt him. But I ended up sleeping with him instead. It was the best sex I've had in years, it was perfect.

Perfect despair. I couldn't make him happy and he threw me out. Told me that the next time he saw me he would put a stake through my undead heart. So I left.

The next thing I know I'm throwing up in a hotel toilet. My stomach getting bigger and bigger as the weeks became months. I was freaking out to tell you the truth. I had no idea what was going on.

Finally, one day, I was standing at the bus stop, in the rain. Five months along when a lady asks when I'm due.

It was a lightbulb moment.

"A Son"

My child is a boy, a little boy.

I glance up then, and look up at Angel.

"Great" I mutter

Angel looks down at me and frowns in annoyance. "You could at least be a little happy Darla!" he tells me

I sigh, like I said, God sure does have a sense of humor!

"It's just…" I pause and look around at the AI team

" The powers could at least have given me a girl!"


	8. Shimmering lights

Shimmering Lights

Los Angeles, California USA 2000

It's been three years since I killed her. Three years since she turned to dust under my fingers. Yet here she is. Sitting at the other end of the lobby, a glass of red sitting in front of her, she is the splitting image of Darla. No! I correct myself. It is Darla!

A perfect image of the woman I used to know, the eyes, the hair, her cute little nose. It's all her, even her smell, lilacs and silk. I don't know what to do.

From the shadows I watch as she finishes her glass and rises from the table. I move to follow; I want to talk to her. She stops when she reaches the front doors and I stare in amazement, she's bathed in sunlight, her hair shimmers. I'm staring helplessly at her, unable to look away. Then I realize something, and if my heart was still beating I'm sure it would have stopped.

She's human!

Figures.


	9. White Knight

**AN: Some of the dialoge you will recognise from the Angel episode "Darla", but i've tried to put my own spin on it.**

White Knight

London, England 1880

"Your not alone Dru" I say as I slip my arms around Darla's slim waist. She snuggles closer.

"That's right!" she agrees "You have us"

Dru pouts "That's not true! Daddy's head is full of you grandma!"

I turn and smirk at Darla "Both of them actually!" I quip

She smacks my arm and glares at me. Dru pouts, hurt.

I laugh "You could always make yourself a playmate" I tell her amused. I watch as her face goes blank and she stares into space.

"I could" she whispers "A white knight he will be, the bravest knight in all the land. I'll be a princess and he will save me from the dragon!"

"That's nice Dru" Darla tells her, unamused. I laugh again.

Suddenly I stumble to the side as a human bumps into me. Anger surges through me and I move forward to snap the boys neck. Insignificant little fly, how dare he!

Darla grabs my arm and pulls me back "Not now" she mutters to me "Too many people!" I glare at her, angry.

The young man stumbles to his feet. Pushing his glasses back up his nose he grabs at a stack of papers on the ground. "Get out of my way…" he mumbles as he stumbles drunkenly past me.

I turn to Dru "Or you could just turn the first blubbering idiot that comes along!" I tell her with a grin.

Dru turns her head and watches the young man stumble towards the pub.

Darla laughs and takes my arm "Think she'll find a good one?" I ask her as we walk away.

She smiles up at me "I found you didn't I"


	10. A seer in the wings

**A/N: I just wanted to say a big thankyou to everyone who has been reviewing this story so far! It's really nice to see others liking my story. I've just finished writing chapter 16, so you can expect at least that many chapters. I might do a few more, see what inspires me! Anyway, some of the dialoge you will recognise from the Season 2 Angel episode "Darla", but i've changed things around, and just done my own take on the very small scene in that episode. I hope you all like this chapter, i had quiet alot of fun writing this one!**

A Seer in the Wings

London, England 1860

Angelus was curious, and I have to admit, so was I. The girl was pure innocence, obviously a virgin. Drusilla was her name ( I later found out ) her tall frame was whip thin, her dark hair was pulled back from her pale face. She was a beauty, I'll give her that. I glance up at Angelus who's standing beside me and find him staring at her intently, his dark eyes looking into her pure soul. I begin to feel slightly jealous. I frown and take his hand.

He looks down at me, and gives me a smile. "Can I have her?" he asks giddy and childlike. I laugh, I love him like this, no inhibitions, no thought for anything but his own pleasure. He was mine.

"Are you sure?" I ask "She's no streetwalker ripe for the picking, she has a family, friends, you'll be hard pressed to take her"

He grins "I like a challenge" he glances over at her and gives a sly smirk "Besides, I'm going to kill her family before I kill her" he pauses "maybe I'll make her watch" he murmurs.

I decide to tell him "She has the sight"

He looks at me in surprise "She sees the future?"

I nod silently

" A precious gift, only the most pure… chosen by God!!" he pauses, and his eyes light up "Darla " he breathes "Did you bring me a saint?" he's eyes are hungry now. Obsessions burns bright in his dark orbs.

He looks over at the family, they are on the other side of the street now. Drusilla turns around, and her gaze focuses on me, I see her frown in confusion and her gaze turns to Angelus. Even on the other side of the street I can still smell her fear as she gazes at the handsome man beside me.

He chuckles, as he notices the girls fear. He leans down and wraps his harms tightly around me, I lean back against his solid chest and tilt my head to the side. His cool breath brushes me cheek as he whispers in my ear.

"Do you think she knows us already?" he inquires "Does she see the things I'm going to do to her?"

I can feel him against by back, I laugh "Down boy!"

He chuckles and kisses my neck. I moan softly. A few people walking past frown in disapproval at our antics. I ignore them; Angelus lips are like fire against my neck.

I turn around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"I'm going to trust you to do this right, think you can handle that?" I ask mockingly. He gives me a disapproving glance

" Don't talk to me like I'm some young fledgling Darla!" he snaps at me. " I'll do it right! sneakily even!!" he smirks

I laugh and snuggle into his arms. "I'm going to enjoy breaking one so pure" he murmurs into my hair "I'll watch her, and break her and leave the pieces for God to find!"

I smirk into his chest. " You do that" I tell him bored.

He takes my hand and we turn and walk into the night "I wonder what she'll say when I tell her she has the devil in her" he wonders.

I sigh. I really should stop fueling these little obsessions of his...


	11. God's playground

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Jen (Angel's blue eyed girl) and Jane ( xAngelus's Darlax) for reviewing EVERY single chapter! *squee* love you guys! I hope you like this one. I was going to update later tonight, but well i got bored in class! :)**

**Warning: this chapter does mentions rape. Nothing graphic so don't worry! But don't read if you don't like. Some of the dialogue you will recognize from the Angel season 2 episode "Dear boy"**

Gods Playground

Sisters of Mercy Convent, Prague 1860

I step over the bodies of the nuns and walk into the chapel. Angelus is leaning against one of the pews. I hurry over, pulling off my bonnet and wrapping my arms around his slim waist.

"Here you are!" I say, leaning up to kiss him "I was wondering where you got too!" I smile.

He wasn't looking at me, instead staring at something behind me. I turn, and catching sight of the girl in the corner, frown in annoyance. It's Drusilla, I thought he'd killed her already! She's leaning against the wall, her plain dress in torn and her stockings are ripped, her hair is a mess. My nose twitches and I smell blood and sex.

I turn to Angelus and raise my eyebrow "Had fun did we?" I enquire. A little annoyed I missed it. He glances at me then and smirks; he grabs my arms and pulls me closer.

"Couldn't resist" he murmurs as he kisses me "So pure, so innocent…" he kisses me again "It wasn't right!"

I laugh. Dru whimpers, her whole body was shaking. "Was it worth it?" I ask

He raises his arm and pulls the sleeve up to his elbow. His forearm is covered in shallow scratches "The little kitten scratched me" he announced, amusement plain in his voice "Who would have thought a piece of skin would be so precious" he added cruelly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Eyes in the dark, a white knight and a golden lady"

I blink, and turn my head to regard Drusilla in annoyance.

Angelus bends down and whispers in my ear "I think I might have broken her" he laughs

I frown at him "Why isn't she dead yet?" I ask

Suddenly Angelus growls and pushes me away from him. It happens so quick I don't have time to react and I fall heavily. He leans over me and braces his arms on either side of me, his eyes are like steel. "That's not part of the plan" he mutters

"The plan?" I'm angry now "Why can't you just kill her like a normal vampire, why is there always a plan with you!"

He doesn't answer, instead he bends down and kisses the tops of my breasts. Damn that boy! I gasp and lean my head back against the stone floor.

I moan "Angelus… what…. What were we talking about?"

He smiles against my flesh "My brilliant plans.." he murmurs softly.

That's it! I snap and try to push his shoulders away. "Stop it" I snap at him. "I'm angry at you!" I pout.

He just laughs and continues to kiss me. First my mouth then my cheek and neck, then…" I sigh again. His hands roam down to my thighs and slowly push my skirt up. As he settles himself between my thighs I hear Drusilla start to cry

"Snake in the woodshed, snake in the woodshed!" she screams

I laugh and pull Angelus closer. He's breathing heavily now, more from habit then need.

He licks my neck "I'm going to make her one of us" he whispers as he pushes himself against me.

I freeze, shocked "What!?" I pant

Angelus takes his time answering as he kisses me again. "Death. It's just so easy in the end. The pain is gone. Where's the fun in that?"

I glance over at the girl weeping a few feet from us. "But she's a lunatic!"

He grins down at me " Eternal torment!" He grabs my arms and pulls me over so I'm lying on top of him. His head is in Dru's lap, and she screams in terror. We both ignore her. "Am I learning?" he asks proudly.

I stare at him for a second. Holding my body still. I'm proud of my boy "You a fast learner" I tell him. Impressed. Then I push my body against his and hear him gasp. I smirk.

Afterwards I pull myself off him and smooth down my skirts. I move a few steps away and watch the show. Angelus pulls himself up and turns towards Dru. He doesn't bother covering himself as he grabs her and pulls her towards him.

She struggles, but she is weak and he is strong. He pushes her skirts up and I hear her scream. He murmurs softly to her and smoothes her hair from her face. He kisses her slowly and I hear him moan as his mouth travels over the flesh on her throat. I smell blood and fear. She gasps as he sinks his fangs into her neck. He drains her slowly, taking his time.

He uses his own fangs to cut his wrist and I watch as his blood drips into her open mouth. She swallows slowly, her mouth barely moving. She is so weak; I can hear her heartbeat getting fainter and fainter. Finally it stills. Angelus licks his wrist and pulls himself away.

He stands up and turns to me. There's blood on his mouth. I lick my lips. He smirks at me "I can't wait to see how she turns out" he tells me with a laugh.


	12. A last hope

A last hope

China 1900

It's taken me a long time to find them. I had wandered half the world until I eventually picked up their trail in the Himalayas and followed them to China. I found her sent first, a familiar scent amongst the blood and disease of the ancient city.

I told her I wanted to come back, that i wanted to be with her again. She was suspicious at first and made me prove myself. I agreed without question. I needed her and couldn't bring myself to leave.

For two years I had been living of the blood of vermin, unable to bring myself to taste human blood. But I put that aside, I killed again. The blood of men flowed through my lifeless veins. My dead body felt like it was on fire, I hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was intoxicating.

Darla was pleased to have me back.

I tried to forget what I was doing and focus on what I thought was right. My only solace, I convinced myself that these men deserved the fate I handed them. I only targeted the wicked, the sinners, the murders and rapists.

I though I was doing the world a justice.

Instead I found myself tumbling headfirst into hell.

The demon became harder to control. I found myself dreaming of blood, of ripping into the soft tender flesh. I awoke gasping and found myself clinging to Darla, afraid to let go encase the darkness swallowed me whole.

Darla would stroke my hair, her voice soft as she tried to calm me down. I wasn't sure what I was expecting; some part of me hoped that she wouldn't notice. But she was always terribly astute, she knew me better then I knew myself.

She saw the way I changed. How I couldn't look her in the eye when she asked me where I'd been. Her contempt for me grew, I could see it in her eyes when I touched her, see the anger as I kissed her.

I came home a few days later to find a little baby girl sleeping in the middle of the bed. I stared at the little bundle in terror before I turned to look at Darla. She gave me one of her little smiles and raised her eyebrows. My heart sank, I couldn't do it. I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed painfully, the little baby turned her head and looked at me with bright blue eyes. She waved her hands around and giggled softly.

I turned my head away. Her little heart sounded like a drumbeat to my sensitive ears. I growled and felt my face shift. I felt hot tears on my face and realized I was crying.

This used to be so easy, when did it get so hard?

I could smell her blood from across the room, sweet and full of life. Maybe just a little taste… I gasped and shake my head violently. My features shifted again, and I felt the demon fade away. No! I had a soul, I couldn't, I wouldn't…

Oh God…

I knew then. I had a choice. I could continue killing, and let my soul become more and more corrupt, or I could leave her, again and just walk away.

I choose the soul

**A/N: I just wanted to say that the last few lines are the basis of this entire chapter. I wanted to show how little Angel has changed over the past 100 yrs. Sure he's now a part of this world, helping the helpless and fighting the good fight, but he's still willing to give up the women he loves ( be that Darla or Buffy) in order to save his soul. **

**It's both terribly selfish and encredibly heartbreaking at the same time.**

**I hope you all loved it :)**

**cheers**

**Lia  
**


	13. Papa said i shouldn't talk to strangers

**A/N: This scene is from the Angel season 2 episode "Quickening" I've used the basic plot, but done my own take and added a bit more at the end. I hope you all like it!**

Papa said I shouldn't talk to strangers…

York, England 1764

I laugh quietly to myself as I watch the group of riders mount up and ride away. This is just too perfect. Beside me Darla is grinning, her bright blue eyes are filled with excitement. "I can't believe they fell for that!"

I laugh "Well, when we leave a pile of bodies someone's bound to notice!"

Darla grins "Oh that was brilliant!" she whispers and closes her eyes "so much blood!"

She shivers and I grin "Come on lets go!" I take her hand and pull her through the trees to the small cottage at the edge of a nearby clearing. Darla laughs. Above us the full moon casts a bright glow upon the earth, the sky is clear and I can see the stars.

A wolf howls in the distance, Darla presses herself against me and I lean down to kiss her cheek.

"Soon" I murmur in her ear. She giggles.

Eventually we reach the little house, a soft orange glow is visible behind the window's wooden shutters and I grin. I rap my knuckles against the door and take a small step back.

A few seconds later I hear the shuffling of small feet as they walk towards the door, then I hear the sound of a metal bolt being pulled back and the heavy door swings back.

I little girl, no older then ten stares up at us through a mop of curly brown hair, her bright hazel eyes are wary.

"Hey there lass" I smile down at her "Is your mother home?"

Hesitantly she whispers "Papa said I shouldn't talk to strangers…"

"But we're not strangers!" Darla exclaims, "Sarah isn't it?" The little girl nods slowly "If we were strangers how would we know your name?" she smiles.

"Your pa sent us to come look after you and your Ma" I tell her softly.

Sarah looks up at me and smiles shyly

I smile back

"Come in" she whispers

The little house is warm and cozy. A fire burns in the hearth. A woman in her early thirty's is sitting in front of the fire. Her attention is on the little bundle in front of her. It's a little baby asleep in his rocker.

She looks up with surprise as Darla and I follow little Sarah into the room, but the initial shock soon gives way to horror as she realizes who, or rather what we are.

"What do you want?" she asks softly laying a protective arm over the baby and staring at Darla pleadingly as Darla laid a delicate hand on the girls shoulders.

I smirk "I was thinking dinner…" Darla laughs and tightens her arms around the little girl.

I lunge forward towards the woman. She screams and tries too more out of the way. I'm too quick and grab her around the shoulders. Holding her tight I grab her hair and yank her head to the side, exposing the side her neck and the pulsing artery I can see under her pale skin.

I growl and sink my fangs into her neck. I hear the little girl scream and look up just in time to see Darla sink her own fangs into the little girls neck.

Suddenly the baby starts crying. It's a horrid sound, like glass shattering into a million pieces. I can feel my ears bleeding from the pain.

The woman's heart stops and I drop her lifeless body to the floor. Darla looks up and takes her mouth from the girls neck, she uses her teeth to scrape her own flesh and holds her wrist to the little girls mouth.

She glances up at me "Somebody should really take care of that thing" she mutters with a nod towards the crying baby.

I place my hand around the little boy's neck and with a cruel smile give a little twist…

**A/N: I know we never did see who killed little Steven. But I feel Angelus is probably more likely to have done it. Mainly because Darla was busy turning Sarah, but also because Angelus has a thing about "sticking it to the father" as seen with his own, and with Penn.**

**Last of all I find it quiet ironic that 130 odd years in the future, Angel will actually save a little baby from Darla.**


	14. Soul of the damned

Soul of the damned

Los Angeles, California USA 2000

I couldn't believe it. After all I had done for her, after all I had sacrificed. She wanted me to make her a vampire.

"Darla... I can't" I tell her softly.

"Why not?" she snaps angrily "I gave you eternal life, I made you an immortal. How hard is it to return a simple favor!" she yells.

I stare at her in disbelief "A favor?" I confirm "You think you did me a favor?" I ask her, my voice like steel.

She looks up at me and something about my expression must have scared her, because she slowly takes a step back.

"You made me a demon Darla!" I shake my head slowly at her ignorance.

I hear her breath catch in her throat and her heart skip a beat. She stares at me as comprehension slowly dawns. "I damned you." She whispers to me, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

In 250 years I have never seen her cry. I sigh softly and take a step towards her. Wrapping my arms around her I lean my chin on the top of her head. "I damned myself" I tell her softly "You just set the demon free"

She's shaking now and I can smell the tears that are running down her cheeks. "So pay me back!" she sobs "Make me a demon…. please" she pleads

"I can't" I whisper "I can't damn you, I don't want to have you on my conscience as well! Dru is bad enough"

She drops her arms from around my waist and takes a step back "Fine" she snaps, angry now "Let me die then!" She turns and runs for the door.

"Darla!" I run after her "Wait…"

She stops on the landing. In the sun. "Don't" she whispers with her back to me refusing to turn around and face me "Just…. I can't do this anymore…" She whispers before she walks out the door.

I stand in the shadows of the lobby and watch as this time she walks away from me.

This is really starting to become a habit with us.

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I'm having so much fun writing this! The reason for this comment is because i just wanted to tell you all that i've made a few Buffy: The Vampire slayer digital images and i've put them up in deviantart. If you go to my profile the link is in my homepage.**

**Take a look if you like :) i'm quiet happy with them actually!**

**Cheers All  
**


	15. Linger

**A/N: you will recognize this scene from the Angel season 2 episode "Reprise" This chapter is for Jen, who demanded a bit of smut!**

Linger

Los Angeles, California USA 2001

The hotel was dark as I walk in. It's silent in the lobby, but as I wander down the stairs I hear a creak from upstairs. I look up, trying to pinpoint the sound. I pause to slip my heals off before I turn and very slowly make my way upstairs, I'm very careful not to make a sound.

I pause at his door, I can hear him moving around within, I still my breath and push the door slowly open and step inside. He's standing there. Leaning against the window, his back to me. I take a step forward, intent on surprising him. But he surprises me. Without turning he holds up his hand, a large brass ring is in his fingers.

"Is this what you want?" he asks me.

I lunge forward intending to snatch it out of his fingers. But he knows me, and moves out of the way. I stumble past him and give a soft "oophm" as I crash into the wall. I don't have time to move before he grabs my arms, pulls them behind my back and holds me tight.

I gasp in pain at the vice-like grip on my arm. I'm leaning with my head against the wall with Angel standing behind me. He leans forward and whispers.

"Or is this what you want" he breaths in my ear

Oh….

He's kissing my neck. Small kisses, down to the hollow of my throat. I shiver and tilt my head to the side. I close my eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

This is the man I know.

His hands let go of my arms and moves them to rest on my hips, holding them tight. I can feel him behind me now as he presses his body against mine. I open my eyes slowly, and turn my head slightly to look at him. He raises his head and kisses me on the mouth. I moan softly.

He purrs.

His hands are kneading now, digging into the tender skin at my hips. I feel a cold metallic object against my right thigh and suddenly remember. The ring.

I needed it.

I want it.

In one swift motion I bring my elbow up fast and slam it into his nose. He grows in pain and takes a stumbling step back. I turn and make a grab for the ring. This time I manage to get a hold of it. I quickly put it on, cradling my arm protectively against my chest incase he decides to take it back. I glance up and find him glaring at me.

Blood is streaming from his nose, down his chin and ruining his shirt. His eyes are yellow. He takes a step towards me and he's so fast the next thing I know I'm crashing through the glass doors that separate the bedroom from the sitting area.

I land heavily on my side and scream as the glass slices into my skin. I roll over, whimpering as my hands are practically shredded. There's a crunch of footsteps and I glance up. Angel's standing a few feet away, his eyes are angry, hungry, and a burning yellow from the demon within.

"Angel" I murmur "Please… I …"

I can feel his presence.

My darling boy.

"Angelus?" I whisper, confused

He doesn't answer, instead he takes a step towards me and pulls me roughly to my feet. I gasp again as my torn feet are placed on the ground. He's moving, forcing me to move backwards. I whimper in pain and stumble again. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fall heavily onto the soft mattress.

Before I can move, or say anything, Angel kneels down beside the edge of the bed and takes my torn feet in his large hands. He begins to pick the glass out, moving slowly and carefully so as not to miss any of the tiny pieces.

I hold still, His cold touch like fire on my skin. The ring is forgotten on my finger.

When he finishes he licks the blood from my feet. I can't help but giggle. He looks at me then. His eyes are pools of blackness; lust and longing are evident in his piercing gaze.

He always could stare the habit off a nun!

I'm a whore, what chance do I have? There is no escape from him… with those eyes, those hands! That mouth… I'm not sure I even want to.

He lets go of my feet and climbs onto the bed. He moves slowly, his hands moving along my thighs, his lips soft against my skin, his tongue licking the blood from my wounds.

I gasp and arch my back in pleasure as he continues to make his way slowly up my body. I grab his arms and pull him closer against me, capturing my mouth with his.

My fingers fumble at the buckle of his pants as he pushes my dress up to expose my thighs. I moan again. Oh, how I've missed this!

My Angelus.

My Angel.

My….

Mine.

**A/N: I quiet like this one actually, and not just because of the smutty happiness! But that's always good…. Anyway. I just wanted to show what Darla was thinking during this scene…**

**The title of this chapter is also a song by The Cranberries, I was listening to it as I was writing this and thought it fitted this chapter perfectly.**

**Please review! Love you guys!**

**Lia**


	16. Death, and all my friends

Death, and all my friends

Los Angeles, California 2001

I thought that I would be sad. I was hoping I would be angry. I knew I would be scared.

I didn't expect to feel loved. I hadn't expected to feel at peace.

But I knew this was right.

Oh… It was so right!

The one good thing I had ever done. The only thing I was proud of.

I would miss him when I was gone.

My son. My darling boy.

My life is death, and my death would mean his life.

As I plunged the stake into the yielding flesh above my heart I had but one thought.

Angel better not stuff this one up…

**A/N: I know this one is really short. I'll make up for it by updating again soon!! I really didn't want to detract from Darla's thoughts by putting a lot of ramble in there. I like the fact it's to the point, very much like Darla in that way. ****I especially love the last sentence. It just seems like a very Darla thing to think at the end!**

**And of course, we all know Angel's track record…**

**Hope you are all enjoying this fic so far! There are only 7 more chapters until i've finished with this fic! I really don't know wether to be happy or sad about that! **

**Thanks for reading, please review if you liked it!**

**Lia**


	17. Foolish games

**A/N: This one is for Taz!**

Foolish Games

Sunnydale, California USA 1997

I stumble into my apartment, in full demon visage, breathing hard from running the entire way from Buffy's house. I slam the door behind me, and brace myself against the wall. I take a deep breath, and freeze.

"What do you want!?" I snarl as I turn around to face her

Darla is standing by the bed, a cruel smile on her face "Oh don't be like that lover!" she taunts "You enjoyed it too" she licks her lips

I growl softly in warning "Your wrong Darla!" I hiss

She laughs and walks towards me "Am I" she whispers as she stops before me.

I growl again and seize her by the arms, slamming her against the wall "Stop it!, I am not like you!"

"Maybe not, "she whispers "But you're not exactly one of them either" she looks at me with those knowing large blue eyes of hers.

Sometimes I forget that she is the only one who truly knows me. I don't need to pretend, no games, no lies. She knew me at my worst, and she loved me for it.

It scares me.

I take a deep breath and take a step back "Get away from me Darla" I tell her annoyed

She's startled, I realize, no one has ever walked away from her before. Her eyes narrow and she recovers quickly, giving me a haunty sneer "What are you so afraid off?" she asks stepping towards me again "Is it me?" she runs her hands along the muscles of my chest and I shiver "I though you liked it when I hurt you?" she smiles.

"Why are you playing these games with me Darla! I have a soul, I'm not like you anymore! Get over it!"

"Why should i!" she challenges "Those gypsy's cursed me too! Do you think you were the only one effected? I was so lost without you… It felt like I had been sucked into hell! Do you have any idea what that felt like!" she screams

"150 years of murder! Yeah Darla, I think I have a fair idea what it feels like!" I growl angrily

"So wouldn't it be easier to just give in. just let it go?" she asks quietly. Her eyes are hopeful as she stares at me. "Just let the demon free… I know that's what I want!"

I glare at her again "I never cared about what you wanted"

She's hurt, but she tries not to show it as she turns away from me. " You lied better before" she whispers. She turns back to face me " My opinion was the only one that mattered!"

I look away. She might have loved me at my worst, but she hates me at my best.

I can never win, it's never enough… Maybe it is time to just let it go…

I turn back to face her. She staring at me, a small smile gracing her bright red lips. I growl softly and stalk towards her, I grab her arms and push her against the wall

"Yes… Angel that's good! Let the demon out!"

I bend down and gently nip at the hollow of her throat. She gives a small gasp, "Hurts" she laughs softly "That's good too!"

I ignore her, kissing a trail down her neck to the tops of her breasts. She gasps again, moaning softly, and lifts her legs up to wrap around my waist. I let go of her arms and place my hands on her hips, moving them back I rub my hand against the front of her skirt, I can smell her arousal and it sends my senses tingling. I breathe in deeply and continue to kiss her. She tilts her head backwards, moaning softly and rubs her hand against the front of my pants. I growl low as i slip my hand under her panties, I feel her shudder against me as the sweet smell of her orgasm reaches my sensitive nostrils.

"Angel…oh…" she murmurs. I tug at her panties and they fall in pieces to the floor. Her fingers are nimble at the buttons of my pants, pushing them away as she takes me in her hand and guides me inside her.

I groan. It's been too long…. far to long! Darla gives another soft moan as I slowly move myself within her. Her nails are digging into my back, tearing at my clothes. I kiss her deeply, and run my hands along her thighs.

I feel her shudder as she is hit with another orgasm and I growl as my own release builds higher and higher. I gasp and shudder, and lean my head against her neck as I spill my essence inside her.

She's shaking and clutches me tighter against her. She laughs suddenly. I give a soft chuckle and move back a few steps setting her down on the floor. I grab my pants and tuck myself in as she smoothes down her skirt and fixes her hair.

"Well.." she looks at me and raises her eyebrows

I sigh and look away " I need to go..."

She frowns at me "What! so that's it? You just take what you want, and leave!" she demands, outraged.

"No! Darla… come on?" I snap annoyed "I just need to go take care of some things that's all!"

She glares at me "Like that precious slayer of yours? I don't know why you didn't kill her in the first place?" she spits, she voice like venom

"Darla… just… drop it ok" I sigh annoyed

She sighs softly and looks away, suddenly looking vulnerable and incredibly… human "So what are you going to do?" she asks softly

I look away again "Finish it…"

**A/N: The title of this chapter is actually a song by Jewel. The lyrics to this song make me think of Angel/Darla every time I listen to it. It's an amazing song! You can find it on youtube if you want to listen to it!**

**I know this was a bit AU, but you know… I don't care! Writing this made me happy, yay! Smexy goodness! You can review now!! See the little button!!**

**Lia**


	18. A coming dawn

A coming dawn

Le Havre port, France 1872

I huddle in the shadows of the boat shed with Dru and Darla by my side. We're at the end of the wharf at the port in France. It's sunrise and we just managed to get off the boat and find shelter before the sun breached the horizon.

Being stuck here all day didn't appeal to me at all, but if Dru hadn't forgotten her dolls we would have been off the ship earlier and relaxing comfortably in a hotel room. I sigh annoyed, I wanted a drink and a bed. I glance over at Darla and smile. A bed would have been nice…

She catches my eye and rolls her eyes, I laugh. The boat shed is not very big, it's got a roof and three sides. Boxes and old sailing equipment is scattered everywhere. We walk to the back of the building and sit down in the corner, away from the sunlight but where we could still see what's going on outside.

As I watch the growing sunrise I see a figure walking towards us from the streets. A young man, probably only a few years older then myself is carrying an easel and paints and I find myself growing intrigued. I enjoyed painting, I was quiet good too. Sometimes I would con Darla into posing for me, most often nude. I grinned at the thought.

I watch from the shadows as the young man walks into the boat shed and positions himself just inside, but out of the direct rays of the sun. He sets up his easel, opens the paints and gets to work.

I take a step forward and Darla grabs my arms "What are you doing?" she snaps at me

I glare "I'm going to see what's he's painting!" I tell her annoyed.

Dru giggles softly "Such pretty lily's" she whispers, she flutters her hand in front of her "such a pretty garden…"

I roll my eyes "Just stay here and keep her quiet!" I snap pushing her towards Dru. Darla glares at me but for once remains silent.

I turn around quickly and quietly walk towards the young artist. He's back is to me as he works on his painting. He doesn't notice me at first so I clear my throat loudly to get his attention.

He jumps and turns to me with wide eyes. His heart skips a beat and his breath hitches in fear, but it quickly subsides as he turns to face me.

"Nice painting" I tell him truthfully, nodding my head towards the canvas.

The young man grins at me "Thank you _monsieur_" he gushes "Are you an artist yourself?"

I chuckle and glance over my shoulder. My eyes find Dru's in the dark "Of sorts" I tell him "My masterpiece is already complete" i smirk

He chuckles and glances at his own painting "A masterpiece, one can only hope for such a thing!" he whispers

"What's your name sir?" I ask curiously

He adds a few more brush strokes to the painting and glances up at me "Claude Monet" he say's with a small smile.

**A/N: A little trivia, Claude Monet did indeed paint the Le Havre port in 1872. It's called Impression: Sunrise and is considered to be one of the first paintings to start the "Impressionist" movement. I find it quiet ethereal and beautiful.**

**Drusilla's little ramblings are also a nod to this great artist, because Claude Monet is know for his beautiful paintings of water lily's.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I've been wanting to do a ficlet with a famous artist since I started this story!**

**review if you liked it!**

**Lia**


	19. Lace

Lace

place unknown, year irrelevant

It's been a lifetime but I still remember the corsets; the way the delicate material would cling to my body. How it would shape and push, and enhance my assets. Cotton, lace and silk, I remember the way it would make me feel, sexy and strong, and just a little bit sweet.

I remember the way it would rip and tear! His fingers nimble and strong, the flimsy material breaking like skin. I remember the way he used to complain when I had to buy new ones! I remember the way his dark eyes would drink me in when I was wearing it… and nothing else!

I remember the way I used to laugh when he couldn't get it off, and oh, how I remember the way I cried when he stopped. It was so long ago now, another place, another lifetime, another me.

I look down at the little bra and panties I had picked up at the store. It was the latest fashion, red, and lacy and I knew I would look beautiful in it. My body strong, my skin glowing from the fresh blood i had just consumed, my lips painted red. I was a vision, a godess, a woman!

Oh...he would have loved to take them off me, his fingers soft against my skin, his mouth hot against my flesh.

I would have laughed as he cursed the little hooks at the back. His eyes would have been angry, his body hard.

I would have screamed when he finally got them off me.

But that is never going to happen, not anymore.

My Angel is gone, his soft touch only a memory, his voice a whisper through time.

I sigh softly and put the underwear away in the dresser, I turn around and move slowly to the bed, my fingers tracing patterns in the air. I lie down naked in the middle of the bed; my arms and legs sprawled out in peace, my hair a halo against the pillow. I smile.

Problem solved.

No more thoughts of the past.... only thoughts of the future!

But ohhh… how he would have smirked when he saw me lying like this….

**A/N: Girl power! Yes, I know this is random! Came to me while I was watching Border Patrol and reading a book on English landmarks…um…yeah… It was just a little idea I had, with no real plot!**

**This is the only chapter in this story where the time and place is not relevant, I just wanted to show that Darla was still thinking of Angel during the 100 years between Angelus getting his soul and them meeting up in Sunnydale.**

**I tried something new with the short sentences, I'm not sure if it works or not…**

**Yeah… anyway**

**Please review!**

**Thanks so much for reading**

**Lia**


	20. It's always blood

It's always blood

The Tower of London, England 1760

I can't believe this! I told that boy time and time again. If you are going to kill someone do it discretely, because if you don't, you're likely to get caught!

So what does my boy do? He kills the king, and gets thrown in the Tower for treason.

Now I have to bust him out. Stupid bastard! He's going to pay for this, I'm making sure of that!

I pause outside the large double wooden doors. I glance up at the stone battlements, at this late hour I can't see the people hanging from the walls, but I can certainly smell them. Their rotting flesh makes my nose twitch and I sneeze.

I give my dress a last minute adjustment, pushing my breasts up and straitening the skirt, I flick my hair and knock on the door.

I hear a ruffling of keys and armor and then the unmistakable sound of a door being unlocked and the hinges being pulled back. The armed guard takes one look at my tight, fancy dress, looks me up and down, and with a leer opens the door wider. "Come on in love" he mutters in his think London accent "What can old John do for ya?"

I smile at him and bat my lashes "My man, he's in there! " I tell him, lifting my finger and pointing towards the tower, "I'm so worried, I have to see him, please sir!"

He frowns briefly, "If I let ya go up and see ya man what do I get?" He asks in a way that leaves _no room_ for misunderstanding! That filthy, little…ugh! Men!

I look at him sideways and give a coy smile "What do you want?"

He laughs and puts his hand on my ass "How about you do a man a bit of a favor!"

I restrain the urge to roll my eyes, but only just "Deal" I announce softly. He pulls the door open wider and steps to the side, "Come in, ma lady. We'll see if we can do anything about this" he announces,

"Oh thank you, you're too kind!" I snap sarcastically, before I quickly step inside. There are only a few more hours until dawn; I have to find Angelus soon!!

"I was so worried when he didn't come home last night!" I said to the guard as he locked the door behind me " I went to the pub, and they said there had been a fight and he was here!" Which was true, I didn't tell him that I had killed the men in the pub. That was just asking for trouble that was!

He leads me through a dark corridor, the only light is a few burning torches hanging on the walls. We travel deeper into the prison, I can smell them now, the prisoners.

Rot and disease and other things I don't want to think about. There's blood on the walls, it's dried but I can still smell it. It sends tingles up my spine and I shiver in pleasure. The guard sees this and mistakes it for fear "Not to worry love" he tells me patting the scabbard tied to his belt. "No one will harm you if you're here with me!"

Again, I restrain myself, but this time from snapping his neck!

We come to a winding staircase, and start to climb to the higher levels. The smell is worse now. I'm so glad I don't need to breath. Another corridor and wolf whistles and catcalls follow me as I slowly walk down the hall. A few of the men reach through the bars at the top of their doors, calling out lurid remarks. I smile to myself, wondering what they would say if they knew I had already done all those things, and then some…

Stonewalls flicker with shadows cast from the torches and I smile as I realize mine is not among them. I turn my head from side to side, smelling and sensing. I can feel him now, I know he's close.

We stop before a large wooden door. I can hear him moving around inside, I look up at the small opening at eye level and watch as the top half of his face appears. I glare at him "You owe me!" I snap

He laughs "Looking forward to it!"

The guard turns to me. "Alright he's here, you've seen him…. Now about that favor?"

"Oh yes… that's right" I chuckle softly

I turn to him and let my face change to reveal the demon within. His eyes widen and he takes a step back, He draws his sword and holds it in front of him protectively. "Stay back demon!"

I laugh cruely and lunge forward. I'm fast and duck under his swing, I come up next to him and grab the top of his arm hard enough that I hear the bones snap like twigs. He screams in pain and anger. I grab a hold of his hair with my other arm and jerk his head to the side. I hear a snap and his body goes limp as the nerves are severed. I let him drop unceremoniously to the floor and kneel down beside the body. I search his pockets and rip open his jacket until I find a set of key's hanging from his belt. I take them and quickly unlock the door to Angelus cell.

He grabs me roughly around the waist and pulls me towards him. He buries his face in my neck and kisses me softly. I laugh "Miss me?" I ask him softly.

He kisses my mouth "Always" he whispers as he draws back.

I smirk "Good, because I expect some serious groveling for this! Do you know how long it took for me to find you!"

He looks at me guiltily "I know, I screwed up! I should have gagged him, how was I to know he would scream like a sissy girl!"

I roll my eyes, not impressed

"It won't happen again Darla! I'll make sure of that! he snaps at me

I frown "Good!" I mutter "Now lets get out of here!"

He nods in agreement "This place is giving me the creeps!"

**A/N: The idea for this came after watching "Over the rainbow" you might remember but Angel, Gunn and Wes are chained up in the dungeon in Pylea, and Wes makes the comment "I was always horrified by the stories of the Tower of London" and Angel gives a muttered response of "It wasn't that bad". My brain just went wild and I came up with this!!!**

**I have always thought it would be quiet fun if Angelus had actually killed someone of royalty, considering his issues with the English, I thought it would be even funnier if it was someone of British royalty. I did a bit of research and found out the King George II died in 1760, which die hard fans will know is also the same year that Darla and Angelus visited the master! Coincidence? I think not!**

**Anyway when they visit the master Darla makes a comment about "Forgive him, we've just fed" So think of them meeting the Master after she broke him out of the tower. At any rate it would explain Angelus hair…. tehe :)**

**Thanks for reading! There are only 3 more chapters left! eep!!**

**cheers**

**Lia**


	21. A soul's purpose

**A/N: Some of the dialogue I used will be familiar, but they are not direct quotes. Scene is from the Season 2 Angel episode "Lullaby"**

A soul's purpose

Los Angeles, California USA 2001

It's raining as I step onto the roof above Caritas, Darla is sitting on the ledge, looking down at the quiet street below us. I can hear the steady heartbeat of my unborn son as I slowly walk towards her.

I stop a few feet behind her, She looks up and turns her head to look at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Look at them" she whispers, indicating the few people walking below "Lost in their own little world, unaware of what walks this earth" she sighs " I wish it was still that simple" She glances back at me " Would it have been better if I had really died in that bed all those years ago?"

I take a step forward and place my hands on her shoulders "If you had died we never would have met Darla" I whisper rubbing my hands along her shoulders

"And you wouldn't have become a demon" she sighs "All those horrible things we did, all that destruction and death! It would never have happened…."

I can hear the tears in her voice as she whispers to me, a lump catches in the back of my throat and I swallow painfully "We can't change the past Darla, no matter how much we might want to, no matter how much it hurts. No matter how hard we try, we can never take it back" I finish in a whisper

"So why do you try?"

I smile wryly, "To try and make it right… though I know that will never happen " I sigh softly and look away "It's the only thing I can do."

"Does the pain ever stop? Does it get better?"

I pause, considering my options. I settle for the truth "No" I tell her softly

She's silent again, staring out into the rain filled night sky. "I don't know how I'm going to do this…" she mutters so quietly I strain to hear her

"Darla, …"

"Don't Angel please…" she whispers, shaking her head "As soon as this baby is born I'm not going to have a soul anymore!" she turns around and grabs my arms tightly " You know that right! All these feelings I'm having! Their not mine! Their coming from him!" she sniffs again " I won't be able to love him, I won't even be able to remember that I loved him, and I want to remember! I want to remember!" she whispers, tears running down her cheeks

"Oh, Darla " I murmur with tears in my eyes

"Please Angel, don't let me hurt him…" She buries her face in my shirt and sods loudly. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight

"I won't let you hurt him, I'll keep him safe, I promise" I whisper as I stroke her hair

She sniffs "You better!" she mutters. Suddenly she gives a humorless laugh" Some mother I'll be, can't even offer it life, I can only offer it death!" she whispers disgusted with herself

She's crying again, her body shaking with silent sobs "All this death, all this horror!" she whispers softly, her hand against her stomach "How can anyone bring a baby into this world?"

I hunker down and kneel on the wet cement, I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close I lean my cheek against her chest "That's just it Darla, this child… It's the reason we are here..." I pause

"It's our purpose!" I finish in a whisper

**A/N: This was one of my favourite scenes in Angel. It was just so sad, and beautiful and *happy sigh* the writing was amazing!!… it made my cry! but i'm such a sap! Anyway... I wanted to try writing it from Angel's pov, I'm afraid a lot of the dialogue is close to what was in the original script. Sorry about that.. I didn't want to change it that much, i thought all the dialoge in this scene was supurb... i just added the bit at the beginning and the end!! My fav part of this chapter is "This child… it's the reason we are here. It's our purpose" ****I truly believe that is what life's purpose is, to continue the existence of humanity... , and wow i just realised how preachy and totally hippy that sounds!! haha..**

**peace out dudes!!!**

**Lia**


	22. Unaware

**A/N: Another smutty chapter, this one is for Jane!**

Unaware

Vienna, Austria 1789

I drain the pint of ale and put the empty stein on the table with a small clang. The pub is full; men of every size and shape occupy almost every free space in the small pub. I'm sitting with my back to the wall, in the farthest corner from the fire. My face is in shadow and I know the humans would find it difficult to identify my features. I glance around, they are all blissfully unaware of the killer in their midst. I like that just fine. A blast of icy wind enters the pub, followed by angry shouts too close the door. I glance over and smile as I recognize the unwanted intruder.

Darla is standing on the threshold, wearing a very tight light blue dress. The protests die instantly, and the pub becomes eerily silent. I smirk. She gives a sly smile and bats her eyelashes "I'm sorry" she whispers coyly, making a show of looking embarrassed. Again, I find myself admiring her nerve; she never ceases to amaze me! Every single male in the room, and a few female ones at that! are staring at her as if she were a goddess.

She gives the room another mocking glance and slowly makes her way over to me, she easily slips between the men, brushing their bodies with her skirts and hips. I can smell their lust and roll my eyes. She drops into my lap, straddling me and kisses me sweetly "Angelus" she murmurs in greeting. I grin and run my hands up her thighs "Darla.." I breathe against her ear.

She laughs "What kept you!" she asks playfully pulling back slightly so she could look me in the eye "I expected you a few days ago!"

"You expected me hum.." I chuckle "So that ploy with the barn and the fire was just a ruse" I whisper, steel in my voice.

She glares at me "It's nothing personal!" she snaps "You would have done the same thing." She pauses and I just continue to stare angrily at her

"Angelus…"

I growl softly at her and pull her towards me, I bite her lip, drawing a small amount of blood. My tongue slips out and I lick it up "Never do that again" I hiss dangerously at her

She nods silently, for once looking surprised at my reaction, and I smirk. "Good" I mutter

She sighs softly and kisses my neck. Her small hands wander up my chest and she shifts her weight slightly "I knew he wouldn't kill you"

I growl warningly at her. She hisses and smacks my arm slightly "Listen!" she snaps "I knew he wouldn't get you, I knew you would find me here. I've been waiting and when you didn't get here on Sunday I got worried" she tells me.

"You, worried?" I snorted and roll my eyes

"Ok…ok. Angry rather then annoyed! But what happened to make you so late?"

"The barn was on fire Darla! I waited until the front was obscured by flames before I slipped out the back and waited in the woods until they left"

"That still does explain why you were late!" she snaps

"I ran into a bit of bother" I mutter to her.

She leans back and I curse silently "What!" she mutters angry.

I ignore her pointedly, as one of the serving wenches walks past I grab her around the waist and tell her I want another ale. She nods and I smirk at her as I let her go. The girl blushes and I hear her heart speed up as the walks away.

I turn to Darla and find her glaring at me "What!" I snap angry

She glares "I don't give a damn about the other women, but when we're in public can you please keep your hands to yourself!"

"Myself huh?" I mutter as I slip my hand under her skirts. She gasps "You sure?" i ask innocently

She gives a soft sigh and I grin as the sent of her arousal reaches my sensitive nostrils "Angelus… please...not here" she whispers. I grin, satisfied at her reaction. I lean forward again, and kiss her passionately, she responds in turn. Her arms snake around my neck and she presses herself closer against me. The tops of her breasts brush against my chest and I long to caress them.

"So what about the 'not here" I ask softly, nibbling her lower lip

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she growls as she kisses her way down my neck, her soft lips leaving a burning trail wherever they touched.

I grin, moving her hips back slowly I slip my hands between our bodies and work at the buttons of my pants. I free myself and Darla moves to caress me with her soft thighs. I growl low in my throat. She's straddling me now, her body flush with mine, her large skirts coving our naked flesh.

I pull her close and kiss the tops of her breasts. I hear her gasp as she comes around me, "Oh" she sighs.

I laugh softly at her reaction and continue to move myself within her. The dark shadows and noise in the pub is enough to mask her sighs and moans of pleasure as I make her come again and again. She clenches her thighs around me and I shudder.

I murmur her name against her lips and brush her hair away from her face. She leans back slowly and looks at me with bright eyes. I grin in response.

"Well..that was…" she breathes softly

"Your ale sir" A young girl answers as she puts the drink on the table. She looks between Darla and me and I watch amused as her eyes flicker down and she notices Darla's compromising position on my lap, I'm still inside her. A sudden thought makes me grin wickedly and i raise my hips in a shallow thrust. Darla gives a soft involentary gasp and turns her head to glare at me. The serving girl blushes furiously and with another embaressed glance at me turns and quickly makes her way back to the bar.

I look at Darla and start to laugh sofly

"You bastard!" she snaps annoyed

I smirk "You're just realizing that now?" I laugh "Darla! I'm surprised!"

"Oh…" she growls softly at me "You'll pay for that!"

I frown _Oh, Damn!_

**A/N: Ok originally this chapter was just going to be a conversation between Darla and Angelus about the Beast, but it ended up turning a bit smutty! What can I say… I'm a bad, bad girl!!! Jen is such a bad influence…. tehe...**

**The last bit wasn't actually in my original idea, but actually came to me while I was writing it. I just thought it would be funny, and I know for a fact walking in on someone in the middle of sex is the most embarrassing thing you can ever do! Ever! And that is all I'm going to say about that or my author notes will be even more scandalous then the story's!! Haha… M rating for author notes!! Hehehe…**

**Review if you liked! Please! i would like at least 3 reviews for this chapter!**

**Cheers**

**Lia**

**p.s: oh... if anyone is interested my homepage in my profile is a link to my deviantart page. If you click the link to my gallery you will find a nice collection of Buffy icons. Feel free to take a look if you want. If you would like to use any all you need to do is ask!!**


	23. Inked

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I said chapter 23 was going to be the last, but well…I've had some inspiration of late and have decided to extend the fic by 3 more chapters! Woohoo! Sorry for deceiving you all, hope you can forgive me!**

**The reason it took so long to update was because term is almost over and I have a lot of assignments due! As much as I hate it, real life does come first! The story I was originally having for chapter 23 is still going to be the last chapter, it fits better as a final chapter then this one does!**

**Anyway… enough about that… back on track. This chapter is for David boreanaz's wife247 hope you like it love! Tis' a bit smutty!**

Inked

Dublin, Ireland 1756

I sigh softly and drum my fingers rhythmically on the arm of the sofa. I was sitting in the parlor of an old townhouse in Dublin. The owners had died, suddenly, and had left their house in the possession of their eldest son and his charming companion., or so the neighbors thought!

Angelus hasn't returned yet, it's noon and he should have been back before sunrise, I was getting annoyed…. Not worried, annoyed! I growl softly to myself and get to my feet, I start to pace, walking from one side of the room to the other, my cream colored dress swaying softly as I moved around the room.

Where was he? He is normally so aware of the sunrise and the danger it would bring. This is really was not like him at all. I stop and fold my arms across my chest; this is really starting to get on my nerves!

A door slams downstairs and I jump startled. Then I narrow my eyes and storm out of the parlor. I quickly walk down the stairs to the first floor, then I turn towards the back of the house and make my way slowly to the kitchen. I hesitate when I reach the door; I hold my breath and push the door open silently.

Angelus is standing in the middle of the room, his back to me, the curtains are carefully closed over the window above the sink and their is a candle burning on the table. I step silently into the room and fold my arms across my chest. "Well.." I announce dryly, not at all amused.

He pauses for a second then slowly turns to face me. There is a glass of whiskey in his hand, and the bottle in the other. As I watch he swallows the contents of the glass in one quick gulp and poors himself another. "Well what?" he asks lazily, his eyes on his drink, not the least bit concerned.

I glare at him "Where have you been!" I snap

He rolls his eyes and takes another sip of the whiskey, turning slightly he puts the alcohol back on the bench and leans back so he can rest his palms against it. "It's none of you're business where I have been Darla" he growls softly at me, his Irish accent is strong as his deep voice rumbles in his chest.

He doesn't seem to realize just how angry I am, just how annoyed I was! I growl "It is my business when you come home after sunrise!" I take a step towards him and poke my finger in his chest "What if you had been burned, what if something had happened to you!"

He grabs my hand in his strong one and crushes it to his chest "Worried lass?" he asks me mockingly, raising his eyebrows and smirking knowingly at me.

I glare at him and look away "No" I snap, "I just don't want to have to make another companion so soon after making you!" I hiss at him nastily.

He glares at me then, his dark eyes hard. He drops my hand and picks up his drink, finishing the glass in one quick gulp. He slams the empty glass down on the bench, sending glittering shards in ever direction and storms away from me.

"Well…. Why don't you do that Darla!" he yells furiously "You obviously have no need for me!" he snarls

I roll my eyes at his hysterics and move towards him again "Angelus!" I snap "Stop it, I chose you!" he stops and turns to face me. He looks down at me and I can see his eyes are troubled. He is not used to these all-too-human emotions, I think it scares him. "I chose you!" I tell him again, reassuring him as I brush my hand gently along his cheek. "Now, please" I whisper "Where were you?" I ask softly.

He sighs and looks away "Tis nothing really, just a bit of fun." Somehow the assurance that it was 'just a bit of fun' doesn't help to reassure me at all! I frown and take a deep breath through my nose, I close my eyes and try to concentrate as a million different smells trigger my senses.

I can smell ink, and burning flesh, blood and fear. I was right, it does nothing to reassure me! I open my eyes and glare at him "What the hell have you been doing?" I ask incredulously

He sighs again softly "I went to see The Book of Kells" he tells me hesitantly "At the Trinity Collage"

I frown, confused "The what?" I splutter "You went to have a look at a book?" I gasp, astonished.

He rolls his eyes at me this time "Not just any book Darla!" he whispers "It is a gift from the lord himself, an illuminated manuscript of the Gospels!" he finishes excitedly.

I shake my head in confusion "Why are you so obsessed! It's all about religion, churches and nuns with you! Why?"

He shrugs "Why not?" he answers truthfully "God and religion did nothing for me, I was told to fear him, to keep my peace and not sin. I believe now, and it doesn't change anything, why should I fear him!" he chuckles darkly " I am a demon, I am evil, and if I can mock his righteousness and goodness, I will!" he grins "One day I would like to carve his cross into those who fall before me!"

I sigh "You are so self-righteous" I tell him, amused. I pause slightly "So why did you go have a look at a book?" I asked confused one eyebrow raised.

He smirks at me and starts to unbutton his shirt. Slowly. I raise the other brow and stare at him. He laughs at me and pulls the shirt apart to reveal the hard, sculptured muscles of his chest. He shrugs the shirt off and turns around.

I gasp astonished at the beautiful and surreal image on his right shoulder blade "Angelus…" I whisper softly taking a step towards him "What is it…"

He grins "A tattoo" he tells me softly.

I frown slightly and run my hands over the image. He shudders with pleasure, I grin and move around him so I'm standing in front of him, raising myself up on my tiptoes I whisper in his ear. "Did it hurt?" I ask softly, my lips brushing against his skin. He growls softly and put his arms around my waist and pushes me up against the bench in the middle of the room.

"Not really" he tells me lightly, bending down and licking my neck. I gasp softly and grin at him

"What is it anyway?" I ask curiously

He pulls away slightly, but still keeps a tight hold of my hips "A griffin" he tells me softly "It's a mystical creature, used to guard the treasure of a kingdom." He smirks evilly, pushes my skirts up to my hips, and presses himself against me. I moan softly, and close my eyes as he slips his hand underneath my drawers and places it between my thighs. He chuckles at my reaction, and moves his fingers to stroke me intimately. I gasp loudly and grip the edge of the bench tightly as he causes my body to shake with desire.

He bends his head down and kisses the tops of my breasts; his lips are soft against my flesh, his touch like the sun, sending a trail of fire through my body. I feel his hardness against my belly as his fingers gently brush against my folds. I grit my teeth as a soft moan escapes my lips "Oh…Angelus" I gasp breathlessly, my body shaking. I can't take it anymore! I reach down between my thighs and grab his hand roughly, pushing it hard against me. I scream loudly, my whole body is shaking as the pleasure created within me bursts. I hear Angelus laugh softly, a deep chuckle of amusement. I open my eyes a crack to peer at him. He has a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes at him, but that only causes him to grin wider as he moves his fingers inside me.

I close my eyes again and shiver as he pushes himself against me harder and rocks himself back and forth gently. The second orgasm is just as fast as the first, leaving me gasping for breath.

I open my eyes in shock and confusion as Angelus slowly withdraws his fingers. I glare at him "You don't honestly think I'm ending it their do you?" I snap. I glance down at him and smirk at the obvious bulge in the front of his pants "You haven't even…" He gives me a dark look, takes my hand and pulls me roughly away from the bench.

I stumble, my legs wobbling and lean heavily against him "Angelus…what are you doing?" I ask breathlessly as he pulls me towards the door.

He grins "You don't honestly think I'm going to end it in the kitchen!" he announces with a smirk on his face "Honestly Darla, do you really want your thighs spread on the kitchen bench on in a nice bed… hmm?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

I clamp my mouth shut as he guides me up the stairs. _He does make a very good point!!_

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review!! **

**Cheers**

**Lia**


	24. Connor

**A/N: A missing scene between the rooftop and the alley in the Angel season 2 episode 'Lullaby'**

Connor

Los Angeles, California USA 2001

I look down at Darla affectingly as I lay her down on the bed in Lorne's quarters located behind Caritas. She is tired, emotionally drained and weak from blood loss. I swallow nervously and sit down beside her. I look her over, running a critical eye over her small, but rounded frame, the site sends chills through my body. I glance up and notice Darla still has her eyes closed, I look down at her swollen stomach, then I reach out and slowly place my hand over the place where I can hear my son's heartbeat. Her skin is cool through the fabric of her sweater, but the tiny 'thump, thump' I can hear is an anomaly, that is music to my ears.

I feel Darla's eyes on me and I turn my head to look at her. She gazes at me and smiles softly, placing her hand over mine. "Angel…" she murmurs quietly.

"Yeah" I whisper, equally as soft

"Have you thought of a name yet?" she asks.

I start and almost fall from the bed. To be quiet honest with myself the thought hadn't even crossed my mind! I was too busy worrying if it was human, and then too worried about how he was going to survive when Darla obviously couldn't give birth to him like a human woman.

"No" I whisper embarrassed

She gives a hesitant smile and pats my hand gently "I haven't either" she confesses. I glance down and rub my hand along her belly again. She smiles then "How about Luke?" she asks me softly.

I give her a look and shake my head "A prophet of the lord? Honestly Darla!" I exclaim. She sighs softly and looks away. I frown in concentration and try to think of a name. Something nice, something strong, something Irish…"How about Eoin?" I ask her quietly, looking at her hopefully.

She blink and turns her head to glare at me "Eoin?" she asks incredulously "I don't even know how to spell that!" she snaps at me

I roll my eyes "It's easy! E…O…I …" I start to sound out the name

"Angel!" she snaps

"Ok…ok!" I mutter annoyed "I was only trying to help you think of something!"

She rolls her eyes at me and looks away as she tries to think of a name for our son. She is silent for a while, but I don't say anything.

Finally she gives a soft smile and turns to look at me "I know!" she exclaims "How about William?" she asks innocently, a sly grin on her features

I scowl and glare at her "Are you serious?" I snap, annoyed " Do you really want our child to be named after Spike!" I practically growl

She chuckles "Not really, but Angel we have to name him something!" she pleads to me

I sigh softly and try to think. I don't know many names that I would consider for my son. Irish tradition stated that I take a name from the family, but that wasn't even a consideration for me. There was no way I was naming my son after my father!

Normally that would mean I would choose a friends name, but the five men I considered to be friends all had names I would rather avoid. Rupert, Wesley and William were pure English, and that didn't really sit too well with me. Charles and Alexander…well I didn't particularly like the French or the Russians either!

Then I had a thought and I smiled to myself. I turned to Darla excitedly "How about Connor?" I asked her quietly

She considers my suggestion for a few seconds, and then she smiles "I like it" she answers with a smile. "But why Connor?" she asks curiously

"A few reasons" I admit softly "The first… it's Irish" I grin as she rolls her eyes at me good naturedly "The second it comes from the Gaelic name _Conchobar_, which is the name of several of the high kings of Ireland." She smirks at me then, a quick turn of her lips which I pointedly ignore "And thirdly…" I begin

"Another reason?" she asks surprised

I grin "You'll like this…" I say to her " The third reason, it's the last name of a boy called John Connor "

"Who's John Connor?" Darla asks curiously

I smirk " A kid in this movie called The Terminator!"

She blinks at me "You've got to be kidding me!" she snaps " The Terminator?" she looks at me in disbelief

I shrug "What! It's a good movie! "

Darla rolls her eyes "Ok… Ok!" she laughs and throws her hands in the air "I give up! We'll name him Conner!"

I smile and lean forward to kiss her softly on the lips "Good!" I whisper to her as I run my hand slowly over her belly.

She takes my hand in hers and places it over Connor's heartbeat; I look up slowly and meet her eyes. I can see the soul behind them and it makes me smile.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and I turn around startled. Wes is standing in the doorway "Angel" he whispers "Can we talk to you for a minute?" I nod slowly and turn back to Darla. I lean over and kiss her softly on the forehead.

I stand up and look down at her with a smirk on my face "I'll be back!" I tell her with a small smile before I turn and follow Wes out the door.

**A/N: Yes… I know…random, but come on! Who does not love that movie!! Hehe… and I do love Angel's reaction to Darla's suggestion of "William" hehe…**


	25. Key

**A/N: This is another spur-of-the-moment chapter. I had so much fun this, I wanted to do a little Christmas tale with Angelus and Darla, and because I felt the story needed a bit more variety I've included William and Drusilla in this as well! There is a little William/Dru smut as well as Angelus/Darla smuttyness**

**It's William's first Christmas as a vampire, the poor lad….**

Key

25th December

London, England 1880

A warm fire burned slowly in the hearth, a large Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner, and the tinsel and colorful decorations twinkled merrily in the firelight. It was a cold evening, outside it was snowing, soft little drops of white lace. Inside it was warm, cozy, it was everything a demon could ask for.

We had spent the day wandering the darkened streets, enjoying London's notoriously gloomy weather. At around noon a bored Angelus had the bright idea to join the Christmas feast in the town square.

It looks nice painted red.

We had all worn our best, dressed up and had an absolute lark of a day, even Angelus! I think he even smiled when he spotted that small slip of a girl wandering past.

But the afternoon had grown cold, and I had found myself wanting a nice fire. Angelus had agreed, though I'm sure it had more to do with the added luxury of a warm bed then anything else!

We had walked to the posh side of town and knocked on the door of a very pleasing little townhouse. It had only taken a few soft words from Angelus and the maid had let us in.

The family never stood a chance.

Now hour's later, I'm sitting on the plush velvet couch, relaxing after a long day. My feet were tucked under my silk skirts. It was a beautiful dress, a deep red, with a gold lace trim and velvet sleeves. Beside me, young William was still wearing his nice suite and black tie.

Angelus lounged in the chair on the other side of the room; he had quickly discarded his dinner jack and crisp white shirt and was wearing only a pair of black pants. His arms were behind his head and one leg resting over the arm of the chair, he looked quiet content. His dark eyes were hooded as they gazed at the young woman in the middle of the room.

Drusilla was sitting cross-legged on the plush mat in front of the fire. She was naked; her dark hair flowed in soft tendrils down her back. Angelus and Spike watched, rapt with attention as she lifted the palm sized box up to her ear and shook it slightly, her beautiful dark blue eyes shined with delight and her face broke into a toothy grin as the present made a soft, wet thump. She giggled childishly and looked up at Angelus with open fascination "What is it daddy?" she asked breathlessly.

Angelus chuckled softly, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. He smirks "Open it and see, lass!" he tells her indulgently

Drusilla nods quickly and places the small little box between her crossed legs. Beside me I feel William tense and I glance over at him to find him staring at Dru intently, his ice blue eyes fixed unblinkingly at the space between her legs.

I roll my eyes and sigh. Turning back I watch as Drusilla, very slowly and carefully pulls the silver ribbon from the box, places it on the floor beside her and takes the lid off the box.

The sweet smell of blood hits my nostrils at the same time as I hear Dru gasp in childlike delight. I hear William take a deep shaky breath, I catch Angelus's eye from across the room and smirk as he chuckles darkly.

Drusilla moves slowly, taking both hands, she lifts her gift out of the box and brings it up to her nose. Her eyes are fascinated; her nostrils flaring as the tantalizing scent of human blood fills the room.

"Daddy" she whispers, her voice filled with reverence "It's a heart…. A beautiful heart"

Angelus smiles, one of those rare quirks of his lips "So it is…. And it's all yours"

Drusilla laughs and brings the heart to her mouth; the first bite is tentative, her little teeth nipping the flesh as her eyes close in pleasure. The still warm blood flows down her chin and runs over her naked breasts. Beside me William groans softly, and I glance at him startled as he gets too his feet and stumbles towards her.

I glare as he kneels down before her, bends forward and licks the blood from her chest as he pulls her towards him. Drusilla having finished her present moans softly and wraps her sticky red hands in William's soft mob of brown curls.

As Dru's breathless moans become increasing louder and William starts fumbling with the belt of his pants I start to become annoyed. I growl softly "Give it a rest you two!" I snap

Angelus chuckles "Ah….let them be Darla, they need some fun, bedside's" he smirks "Poor Willy's not gonna last much longer anyway."

I sigh loudly, place my elbow on the back of the couch and lean my cheek against my hand; I roll my eyes and settle for watching Angelus instead. His dark eyes are focused on the couple groaning on the floor, and I know he is enjoying watching Dru. She is a beauty, ethereal and graceful, but more importantly she is in _his_ control.

He likes that.

Drusilla gasps loudly, and clutches William too her tightly. He moans softly, burying his face in her neck and moves against her a few more times before they both topple over onto the mat. Dru smiles contentedly and wraps her arms around his waist, holding him close.

Finally!

I glance over at Angelus again, only to find him smirking at me, he moves his arm and places it on the armrest, then he wiggles his fingers, enticing me towards him. I shake my head, but a smile graces my face at his playful expression. I give him a coy look, slowly get to my feet and saunter over to him. Placing my hands on the chair I ease myself onto his lap, facing him. I lean forward and kiss him softly, closing my eyes briefly. I hear Angelus purr softly as I wrap my arms around his neck and urge him closer.

On the floor, Drusilla moans quietly "I like my sweet William's present" she tells us.

Angelus breaks our kisses too glare malevolently down at the young vampire. I laugh "I'm sure William enjoyed giving it to you" I say seductively as I run my hands slowly down Angelus's sculptured chest.

He gives a soft grunt of pleasure, smirking at me as he reaches down, grabs his discarded jacket from the floor and searches through the pockets until he finds a small, blue box. He hands it to me with a flourish, "This is for you" he whispers to me as he leans forward and kisses my neck. I gasp softly as his tongue flickers across my skin.

He grabs my skirts and pushes them up to expose my thighs, he runs his hands slowly over my skin. I groan softly as he grabs the top of my drawers and pulls them down, his hand caresses my soft curls and I gasp softly.

Getting myself under control I glance down at the gift in my hand, with a swift glance into his eyes I open the box. I'm astonished, and very pleasantly surprised to find a large dark blue sapphire pendent, with a border of small white diamonds on a very fine, but beautifully crafted white-gold chain. The whole thing was dazzling beautiful, and must have cost a fortune "Oh Angelus" I whisper, "It's simply beautiful"

He smirks at me and moves his fingers against my sensitive flesh "I know" he whispers as he looks into my eyes. I smile and hand him the necklace, twisting to the side I allow him to fasten it around my neck. I look down as it nestles comfortably just above my breasts.

"What do I get" William asks suddenly

Angelus turns his head slightly and looks over my shoulder to glare at him. William seeing the look on his face smirks cockily and pulls Dru closer. "You'll get a kick up the arse if you don't stop yammering!" he snaps at the other vampire "Is that what you want young Willy?" he asks with a smirk.

"It's William!" he whispers softly

Drusilla, having heard Angelus's outburst, pouts and places her palms over William's rear as she glared up at us. I roll my eyes again, turning back to Angelus I notice the smirk tugging at his lips and I grin in response.

"Do you want to know what you get?" I ask playfully

He laughs, "I assumed I was already getting it!" he replies, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he continued to stroke me intimately. I shake my head at him and reach up to the top of my dress, and pull out a small silver key from between my breasts. I place it in his hand "This is your present" I whisper to him

He eyes the key and I know he's just a little bit annoyed "A key" he dead pan's "Darla, really?" he looks angry.

I laugh at him "Silly!" I smack his arm playfully "You haven't asked what it opens!"

He rolls his eyes "What does it open?"

I smirk at him "The St Josephine's Convent on the outskirts of the city" he blinks at me astonished. Then a small evil smirk crosses his features. He looks down at the key in his hand, his eyes are dark, calculated and I know he is imagining all the things he could do to them "Oh Darla" he breaths huskily, his voice thick with desire.

I brush my hand against his cheek and bend down to kiss him softly. His eyes never leave the gift in his hand "Merry Christmas, Angelus" I whisper

**A/N: Ok… well I thought it would be interesting if we could observe Angelus, Spike and Dru through Darla's pov.**

**I was a bit hesitant to include the Dru/William smut, just because this is an Angel/Darla fic, but I though oh well…. You've got Angelus and Darla in here, bantering and having a good time. I loved writing Darla's reactions, and it was nice to include Dru and William.**

**What did you all think??**

**Merry Christmas all!! Happy holidays!!**

**Cheers**

**Lia**


	26. Mirrored

Mirrored

The Palace, Pylea, 2001

As I stand in front of the mirror I marvel at the image before me.

It's been 250 years since I have seen my reflection. The face is still the same, though maybe just a bit paler. The hair is shorter, and just a bit spikier…but the eyes… the eyes are different.

They used to be carefree, always shining, and glazed more often then not. Now they show a soul far older then my physical appearance. They show my pain and grief, a lifetime of memories, a lifetime of guilt.

An eternity of shame

Underneath the soul the demon fights against his cage, always watching, always waiting for his moment. His eyes would be a burning yellow, hunger and rage clearly risible in his demonic gaze.

I run my hand slowly over my unlined cheek, the skin is soft, shaven. The eyes are haunted, lost. They show a soul that has known the darkness, and has beaten it back. I turn my head slightly, seeing myself in profile.

My reflection is strange. Is this me? I frown slightly. She called me Angel, seeing my reflection for the first time in century's I could almost believe her. Almost.

The skin was smooth, the face handsome and chiseled, the eyes dark and knowing. This person I see… this image... It is not the man I feel like inside. This isn't me.

My reflection is a lie, a cruel joke, and a twisted reality. I shouldn't look like this…. a demon having this face? I can't be this person standing before me! I can't.

Lucifer would be laughing, his cruel yellow eyes crinkled in mirth at the though, at the bitter irony of a demon with an angelic face.

God? Right now he would be weeping, the tears flooding the land.

I take a deep breath and glare at the man in the mirror. Was this why Darla turned me?

Did she see my potential; did she know the havoc I would cause? Or did she just like the idea of her demonic mate having the face of an Angel?

Well I hate to disappoint her, but it's the face of a demon. And a souled one at that!

**A/N: Ok, well this zipped into my head while I was watching 'through the looking glass' the other night. I really, really need to stop watching 'Angel' episodes or I will never get this story finished!! tehe...**

**Hope you all liked it, I know in the episode Angel was all happy to have his reflection, but while it was absolutely hilarious, I wanted to do a complete back-flip with his reaction to seeing himself! Voila, here it is!!**

**Please, please review!! I want to get 100 reviews before the end of this story!! Oh, and this isn't the last chapter.... i've had more idea's lately and the muse is goind wild!!**


	27. The war to end all wars

**A/N: Warning, a bit violent.**

The war to end all wars

The Western Front, Formelles France 1915

The bullets were no more then a zipping sound as they flew around us, the sound of machine guns and artillery was thunder in my ears. It was almost loud enough to block out the terrified screams of the men around me. Almost.

I crouched in the shallow trench, my clothes covered in blood and mud, surrounded by a roughed-up band of Australian Diggers. When I first came, in the dead of night as the shells had stopped firing they had looked upon me with anger. It quickly turned to fear when they noticed the bullet holes in my shirt.

When I carried the wounded from the fields their fear turned to surprise. They watched in silence as night, after night I would leap the barbed wire and walk into no-man's land, I would return with the dead and the maimed, and then I would turn around and do it all again. I would leave at the coming of the dawn, find shelter in the ruins of the towns and wait for the night to come again.

For 15 years I had wandered the streets of New York, trying to quench my bloodlust, and had succeeded somewhat, the blood of animals was just barely enough to state the hunger of a master vampire. But it keep me in control, kept my fangs from tearing into the milky white necks of the Broadway stars walking past. It kept the demon in his cage.

Last year the call went out, and I heard on the wireless the Germans declaration of War. France and Russia were in, as was Britain. Australia, despite becoming a federation only 13 years earlier, sent it's troops to fight in a war on the other side of the world.

I stood there, all those months ago, my ear pressed against the door of an old shoemakers, as I listened to the broadcast. That night I took a ship to London, I wanted to help, I knew I could, the irony of this simple statement was not lost on me.

On this night the guns have not gone silent, the flash of mortar fire was defining. I could smell their terror, hear the blood pumping from their veins, I barely suppressed the growl that rumbled in my chest. I heard the distant pop, pop of the mortars and yelled to the men around me to take cover, The whistle got louder and louder, and a large silver metal object smashed into the wall of the trench just a few meters away, sending rocks and dirt flying into the air, the man beside me was hit by a chunk of metal, and he fell to the floor his head no longer attached to his body.

Blood coated everything, the rocky walls, my face; my clothes, when I looked down a river of blood trickled past my boots.

It took all of my will to keep my face from shifting, all of my strength to keep from snarling like the demon I am, all of my soul to keep myself from tearing into their mangled flesh and drinking the blood that pored from their wounds.

I try to look away, but my eyes are drawn to a young man lying a few yards away, his legs are gone, but his face is unmark apart from the dirt that is smudged across his cheek. Lying against his chest is a small golden cross that glitters in the moonlight. As I watch, entranced, another man moves forward and bends down to remove the sacred object.

"Leave it on him" I growl angrily.

The man, who hadn't noticed me jumps and turns towards he, his hands poised over the cross. "Why?" he asks curiously "This poor bugger don't need it no more, it will do no good in the ground. One of the living might as well wear it" he say's earnestly. I know the soldier means well, but it does nothing to stop the rising anger inside me.

"He needs it now more then ever" I tell the soldier quietly, my voice hard "Leave it on him"

The man's eye's widen as he realizes the truth in my words and nods slowly "Yeah mate" he mutters getting to his feet "I think ya might be right about that one" he tells me before walking away.

I sigh softly and close my eyes briefly. I reach into my pocket and take out the old, dog-eared black and white photo. It's of Darla, taken in China 15 years before. Her lips are quirked in a bright smile, her eyebrows are raised and her eyes are coy and knowing.

I smile to myself and brush my fingers across the page. I hear soft footsteps and glance up slowly to see Mac standing beside me. Barely 20 he'd just become a corporal, his bravery and fearless attitude earning the respect of many of the men. He was a good fellow, and I respected his decisions.

Mac looks down at the picture and whistles quietly "Wow boyo, she's a pretty Sheila!" I laugh softly. "She yours?" he asks conversationally

I shake my head "No, but she used to be,"

He laughs and claps me good naturedly on the shoulder "Not to worry mate, there's be another girl out their for ya!" I roll my eyes "So, ya wouldn't mind introducing me to ya past sweetie when I get home would ya?" he asks hopefully

I groan and shake my head "She'll eat you alive Mac!" I told him seriously

He shrugs and opens his mouth to reply. A loud boom prevents me from hearing the words. We both duck, and huddle against the wall our fingers stuck in our ears. Mac laughs and sticks a cigarette in his mouth, he grabs his rifle and shoulders it. "Damn" he mutters "Was hoping to get a bit of sleep tonight" he jumps to his feet and runs down the length of the trench.

I huddle against the wall and listen as the bombs rain down around me, the screaming starts up again and I close my eyes.

It takes all of my strength to keep my face from shifting, all of my will to keep myself from drinking the blood that thickened the air.

All of my memories to keep the demon in his cage.

**A/N: I love war stories, and have been meaning to put Angel in a 'war' situation. I loved the episode "Why we fight' for this reason, and the fact Spike dressed like a Nazi! ****Anyway, the reason I put Angel with the Australian troops was because A) the Americans weren't in the war at this time, B) I doubt Angel felt he was American at this point anyway, and C) The Irish and the Australians are very similar, Angel would have immediately felt an affinity with them.**

**A 'Sheila' is old Australian slang for young woman.**

**I was listening to the song "And the band played Waltzing Matilda" by Eric Bogle as I was writing this. It's a moving, iconic Australian song about the horrors of war, I would recommend listening to it. It's a great song. You can find it on youtube.**

**Cheers, and please review!**


	28. I want to take them all

**A/N: Inspired by the flashbacks in the Angel S1 episode "The Prodigal"**

I want to take them all

Galway, Ireland 1753

"So what do you want to do?" I ask him softly, my voice soft and soothing. He was new, so very new, he was hungry and right now he was stronger then I was.

He smirks and glances down at his dirty clothes, he runs his hands over his arms then looks up at me in confusion. His eyes are dark, piercing and captivating, despite the glaze of drunkenness. I saw in them a great potential for destruction, a flare for violence.

I shivered in delight

He takes a step towards me "So this is what death feel's like" he muses quietly, his Irish accent strong. I grin; taking a step towards him I place my hands on his chest and run them slowly over his well-defined muscles.

"How does it feel?" I ask him lazily, my voice a soft purr

He chuckles "Tis feel's pretty good lass" he murmurs, his lips turning up at the corners.

I laugh in delight, and raise up on my tip-toes too nibble at his lips "It feels even better once you have a taste…" I whisper, running my hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. He growls softly and bends forward to kiss me. I pull away, a teasing grin on my face.

"Not yet" I whisper "Your hungry, and there is a town full of villagers below. Do you want a strong handsome lad, or a sweet little thing? Take your pick!" I murmur too him quietly.

He frowns, turns his head and looks down the hill. Galway is peaceful, a few lights are burning in the windows but otherwise the place is silent.

"I thought I'd take them all" he growls, smirking arrogantly as his dark eyes shine with delight.

My eyes widen in surprise and I gasp softly. I didn't expect that. I smile coyly, my eyes sparkling with mirth, he truly was magnificent, his tall well muscled body powerful and strong, imposing. He would make an exceptional demon; I was going to make sure of that!

I laugh quietly "So what are you waiting for!" I say to him, my voice a seductive purr. "Go have some fun!"

I watch amused and entranced as he turns and starts walking down the hill, his long strides quickly carrying him away from the graveyard. I smile proudly, my beautiful darling boy…making his way in this dark world.

I stifle a small sob and clutch the shawl around my slim shoulders.

They grow up so fast…

**A/N: Sire, Mother, and Lover. She loved him always.**


	29. Whispers in the walls

Whispers in the walls

Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles California 1953

"May I get your bags ma'am" the bellhop asks, his nasally voice grating on my sensitive ears. I wince, and step forward into the hotel, ignoring the young man's offered hand. I walk down the steps slowly and look around curiously.

It looks nothing like the brochure

I walk towards the reception desk, place my bag on the floor and raise my head in defiance at the manager on the other side. He gives me a quick once over, noticing my unaccompanied state and smiles slyly "Welcome to the Hyperion Hotel" he tells me joyfully "How may I help you?"

I lean forward and rest my elbows on the counter giving the manager a view of my cleavage "Well, sir" I say sweetly "I would love to have a room, preferably one with a view and a window facing the South" I inquire politely.

He opens a book on the desk. "Ummm… yes" he looks up at me and smiles "Room 217 is free, it has a lovely view of the courtyard."

"I'll take it" I whisper

A few minutes later the bellhop is carrying my luggage to the elevator. I am a bit annoyed, I'm strong enough to carry them myself, but I relent. I needed to blend in. I wait impatiently as the elevator slowly rises. The number two button flashes gold and I smile as the doors open slowly with a soft 'ping'

The hallway is long, subtly lit, but pleasant. A faint smell of blood fills my nose as I walk past room 213 and I smile in amusement, my eyebrows raised curiously. The bellhop pauses in front of room 217 and fishes for the keys in his pocket.

He glances at me and I feel his gaze rest on my chest. I glance at him and meet his eyes, he blushes furiously, jerks his head around and opens the door with a slight shove "Here we go ma'am" he tells me lightly "Room 217, nobody has lived here in a while, but I'm sure you will find it quiet clean and livable" He turns and smiles at me.

I stand in the doorway, frozen in the spot. As soon as the door had opened his smell had hit my nose. It was faint, old but still unmistakably him. I swallow "How long has the room been vacant" I whisper, my voice a croak.

The bellhop frowns and looks at me in puzzlement "Almost a year miss, the last tenant left quiet quickly." He glances back and peers into the room "Not that I minded really" he mutters quietly

"What?" I ask

He turns back at me, a guilty expression crossing his features when he realizes I had heard him "Oh… nothing really, just the man gave me the creeps that's all" he mutters, rubbing his arms suddenly.

He picks up my bags and takes them into the room, I follow, slightly nervous as Angel's scent surrounds me. I look around in apprehension. The bellhop puts my bags downs and turns to drop the keys into my hand "Well, the telephone on the stand has a direct line to the reception, room service is available and a maid is in every day to change the sheets and towels. You paid for a week, you can pay the bill at any time or when you check out" I nod quietly, having no intention of paying anything.

"Thankyou" I tell him smiling, he clears his throat softly looks at me pointedly but when I just stare at him, my eyebrow raised slightly, he sighs defeated and walks to the door

"Enjoy your stay ma'am" he tells he quietly before shutting the door behind him softly.

I take a deep breath and move around the room, I smile as I imagine Angel sitting in the chair drawing or reading. The bed is made but I imagine the sheets rumpled, as he lies tangled in the sheets, his strong body peaceful in sleep. I move to the window and pull the curtain away. The courtyard below is bathed in moonlight, the water in the fountain reflects the starlight and it twinkles up at me. I smile.

Suddenly a quiet whispering fills my ears, I frown and turn searching for the sound. Finally I realize it's coming from the walls, I glance around, confused and move to the wall. I press my ear to the fading, horrific wallpaper and listen. Whispers of pain and heartache, deception and greed come from the demon in the walls. Tales of human faults and human failures reach my ears.

I smile softly, a demon had made this place it's home. The whispers were still coming, including an image of a tall, dark haired man with a bottle of blood and an axe

"Angel" I whisper pressing my forehead against the wall and closing my eyes.

_"He tried to stop me"_ the voice inside the walls whispered, laughing _"He didn't have a chance, the human's turned on him the moment he tried"_ there was a slight pause _"They hanged him from the roof, he was angry and told me to take them all. I did, with pleasure! They were such tasty little things."_

I growl softly "They hanged him?" I couldn't believe it, I wanted to make them pay!

The demon chuckles softly _"Yes, and she didn't do a thing to stop it!"_

I zero in on _that_ word "She?" I snap, my eyes flashing with anger. Since when was there ever a she!

The demon sighed, a soft rustle and I felt it move through the walls, moving away from me _"Vampires!"_ I head it murmur in disgust, it's voice growing fainter _"Always so emotional!"_

**A/N: So I was watching 'Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" the other day, and it got me thinking how interesting it would be if Darla happened to be in the same hotel. I set this story a year after Angel was in the Hyperion, mainly because I thought it would be interesting for Darla to feel all nostalgic when she stay's in the same room Angel does.**

**Hope you all liked it, I had fun writing this one.**


	30. The gambler

**A/N: An extension of the 'puppy saving' scene during the 20's flashback in the Season 4 Angel episode 'Orpheus' This always made me laugh, I had fun with the strange 20's lingo!**

**A bit of the dialogue at the start has been taken from the episode.**

The gambler

Chicago, Illinois USA 1922

I looked down at the little fluffy puppy in my hands, a bit surprised to find the little animal in my arms. I had been watching it wobble across the street a small smile tugging at my lips when a car suddenly came roaring down the street, showing no sign of stopping. Before I even knew it I was moving, I was across the street, the puppy safe in my arms.

Suddenly a well-dressed woman comes running out of the Blue Moon Lounge, She gasps in delight and rushes over to me. She squeals "Oh my stars, Mister you saved her" she gushes, looking up at me with warm brown eyes.

I swallow nervously; her frantic heart is beating strong, her breath coming in hitching gasps as she reaches to take the animal from my arms. Her sweet perfume fills my nostrils and sets my head spinning. She smells so nice, her tantalizing scent sending my senses into overdrive. I look away quickly, barely suppressing the growl that threatened to come out of my throat.

"Oh, gee big fella. How can I help you?" she asks me as she strokes the puppy, and presses her nose against its soft fur. She looks up at me through her lashes and smiles, her white teeth flashing brightly.

I find myself staring, totally entranced, at the blue vein in the side of her neck. I shake my head forcefully. It has been decades since I have fed from a human,years since I have allowed myself to come so close, not since that bungle in the trenches. I take a deep, calming breath "Get lost" I snap my voice cold and commanding.

"What?" she woman gasps in shock.

"Take a hike, Betty. Scam!" I glare daggers at the young woman

She jerks away, looking offended. She frowns "Well, pow snow! You great mook!" she snaps, before she turns away and storms back into the club, the little puppy gripped tightly in her arms.

As the woman walks away I growl softly, and turn away. I shove my hands in the pockets of my pants and quickly walk down the street. I pass two old men sitting on a bench playing chess and a young loved-up couple, as they kiss on the corner.

I scowl at the happy couple and dart across the street. A car horn blasts behind me but I ignore it as I turn into a dark alley and lean against the wall, breathing heavily. The sweet scent of her blood still fills my nostrils, I start to shake and put my hands over my face in pain and grief. I stifle a small sob and take a deep unneeded breath. I lower my hands, sigh and lean my head back against the wall

I open my eyes and stare up at the stars as they twinkle in the night sky. From further down the alley I hear a muffled yell and the sound of something heavy being thrown against something hard. My head jerks around and I peer into the darkness, squinting as I try and see if anyone was there.

I step away from the wall and take a small step into the alley. My senses are on high alert, my body tense and ready for anything. I take a deep breath, the scent of garbage and stone fills my nose, and a faint scent of something else.

Blood, skin and hair are the first things I smell, then cotton and a whiff of cologne. There is a feeling of coldness, death and a faint smell of lilies and silk, last there is the sweet smell of perfume. I frown and growl softly in my throat, it's a female vampire and her male victim. No doubt she had lured him into the alley with dark promises of pleasure. I snarl and take another step forward. If I act quickly I might be able to save the young man.

A girlish giggle sounds from the darkness and I stop and tilt my head to the side. My eyes open wide in astonishment. I know that laugh. My breath stills in my throat and I inhale the scents again. Yes, how could I have been so blind, so stupid! After all these years her scent is still unmistakable. It is Darla

I snarl again and walk forward. I can just make out a few shapes in the darkness now; a trash can here, a pile of rubbish over there. Then I see them. They are against the wall, Darla's smaller frame pressed against the man's larger one, forcing him against the wall. I can smell the blood and I know she is feeding. Small sucking noises can be heard as she pulls the blood from his veins, she purrs softly and I narrow my eyes in anger.

I rush forward suddenly and grab her around the shoulders; she makes a startled gasp as I pull her away from the dying human and throw her against the opposite wall.

I take a deep breath and turn around to look at her. She is sitting slumped against the wall. The expression on her face is one I have seen a million times, and one I had hoped to never see again. She was annoyed, and angry I could see, but underneath I knew she was startled. She never thought she would see me again.

She blinks "Angelus?" she whispers as she slowly gets to her feet.

I growl low in my throat "It's Angel" I snap, my voice low and dangerous. I look her up and down, and my eyebrows rise at what I find. Her hair is short, cut in a bob that sits just under her ears, it is nice and enhances her heart-shaped face. Her dress is short, knee length and I swallow nervously as I stare at her well-formed calves, she chuckles softly and I glance up to look her in the eye. They twinkle in the moonlight as she laughs quietly.

"Is that what you tell yourself, my darling boy?" she tilts her head and looks at me through lowered lashes "Does it help you too sleep the day away?" she smirks.

I don't answer, instead I find myself turning away. Looking at the young man slumped on the floor. His blood flowing freely from the bite marks in his neck.

She looks at me for a moment then she smirks, her bright blue eyes sparkling. She walks around me slowly, never taking her eyes of me. I turn as she does, never letting her see my back, but she just walks over to the young man.

She smiles coyly at me as she kneels down beside the man and tilts his chin so I can see the twin holes in the side of his neck. I lick my lips nervously and meet her eyes.

"Come Angelus" she whispers seductively. She runs her hands over the mans chest "Come! have a drink, it's on me!"

I take a hasty step away from her and shake my head frantically, her soft musical voice affecting me in way's I haven't experienced in a long time, not from someone else anyway….

"No" I snap "I'm not him, not anymore!"

"Stop kidding yourself Angelus" she hisses, "You're still the same demon. The blood still calls to you! Can't you feel it?" she asks me softly, her lips curling into a playful smile.

I shake my head and take another step back. I can hear the man's blood pumping through his veins, he is still alive, albeit barely and I'm gambling with his life here.

"Darla…please" I whisper, "Just let him go"

Her eyes narrow and she glares at me in loathing "Let him go?" she spit's "I don't think so lover!" I see her grab the mans neck in both her hands and I gasp, my eyes widening as I realize what she is about to do

"No Darla…" I shout

She snaps his neck as if it was no more then a twig, the bones splintering easily, his body goes limp. There is nothing I can do for him now.

I look up and find Darla gazing at me with a soft smile She gets up slowly and walks towards me, placing her arm gently on my arm. I am too numb to shrug her away; to shocked to do anything but stare at the body in horror "I'll be waiting for you…." She whispers quietly "…when you are done pretending." She drops her arm, looks up into my eyes and walks past me. Back towards the busy street and out of my life, again.

**A/N: Ok well the 20's have always fascinated me, and this particular scene has always made me smile. I thought if it would be interesting if Angel saw Darla not long after he saved that cute little puppy.**

**The title of this chapter came from the song "The Gambler" by Kenny Rodgers. I thought it fitted Angel's feeling perfectly, because he is not only gambling with human lives but with his own soul as well.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review.**

**Lia**


	31. Stars have so many names

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, my internet has been down lately and I've been working on a few new stories and the day's just got away from me! lol. This story is almost finished, only two more chapters left! For real this time! lol**

Stars have so many names

Prague, 1860

The abandoned castle on the cliff was perfect, as it overlooked the town below. Darla would sit on the balcony and watch the stars; she had always loved a view. I loved the isolation; nobody knew we had taken possession of the castle only a few days ago. We were careful, secretive. Up here nobody could here Darla scream, and she screamed often, I made sure of that.

Last night I had followed the little seer, Drusilla, to the convent on the other side of town, It was fun, I always like having a nice little slaughter when I first move to a new place. And those nuns were so sweet! I found Dru in the chapel, huddled against the wall and muttering incoherently, I turned her, drained her of her life's blood and let my own slip down her throat.

She should be awake soon, the sun had set hours ago. It was almost midnight now and I was getting anxious, and hungry. I growl softly and glance over at the two young women chained to the wall. I had gone out just after sunset, hunted them and brought them back here. I wanted my little seer to be nice and strong, I wanted her to feel the soul's of the girls shrivel and die as she sucked their sweet blood from their veins.

I chuckle softly to myself and glance over at Darla, she was sitting beside me on the couch by the bay windows, the curtains were open to let the light of the moon and the stars in. I smile softly at the radiant demoness beside me; she glances up from filing her nails and gives me a sly, predatory smile. "Soon love" she whispers, she glances over at Drusilla and I can see the gleam In her eyes. I knew she wasn't keen for me to sire another, not after the bungle we had with Penn, but the longer she stared at the dark haired seer the more I could see her becoming more and more appeased with the idea

I take my eyes of Darla as a soft whimper sounds from the bed. I stare, a smile slowly gracing my features as I see the barest quiver of movement. Drusilla groans again, her fingers jerk reflexively and her eyelids flutter as the demon inside her becomes stronger. I get up silently and stalk to the other side of the room. The rose petals I had scattered across the floor flutter softly in my wake. I stop at the foot of the bed and stair down at her, I can't help but marvel at my exceptional taste, she is a beauty! No longer pure in either body or soul, she will be my dark seer; I can't wait to see what she has to tell me of the future! I'm sure it will be quiet grand, massacres and wars, gods and slayers, maybe even hell itself! I shiver in delight, oh, a demon can only hope!

I hear movement behind me as Darla gets up slowly and stands beside me "She's finally waking up!" she announces with a roll of her eyes "I was wondering if you had stuffed it up!"

I growl warning at her and grab her around the waist. I pull her roughly towards me "That's enough Darla!" I snap, "She is my masterpiece!"

"Masterpiece?" she asks confused

I chuckle "Yeah," I glance slyly down at her "My souvenir of the human mind and how easily it can be broken" I chuckle darkly "God really did a number with that one!"

Darla grins at that and laughs with me.

Drusilla's eyes suddenly pop open and her mouth opens in a silent gasp, she sits bolt upright, looks around frantically and when she spots me and Darla she starts to scream.

I growl low in my throat "Be silent Dru! " I snap coldly at her, my eyes flashing yellow.

She gasps and closes her mouth. I smirk satisfied, "that's better" I murmur. I walk around the bed and stop next to her, I take her hand and pull her slowly to her feet "Are you hungry?" I ask softly.

She looks at me with her large blue eyes "What am I?" she asks softly "I'm all cold…" her face goes blank and her eyes take on a faraway look… "and the stars say the most curious things," she giggles to me and raised a hand to brush down my cheek.

I'm captivated; I haven't had this much fun in a long time! I grin "Tell me about the stars lass", I whisper. Beside me Darla glares daggers at me, I ignore her as Dru giggles again and bounces on the balls of her feet " They have so many names, each one a prayer, a wish, a dream! They tell me of the pretty little baubles and the demon made of stone!"

I frown confused and glance at Darla curiously, I raise an eyebrow at her "Pretty baubles?" I mutter.

She shrugs her shoulder and rolls her eyes "I told you she was a lunatic!"

I chuckle again and tug Dru towards the two girls tied to the opposite wall, "She's my lunatic" I say to Darla defiantly as I set Drusilla loose.

**A/N: This came to me the other day while I was at work. I was curious about what Drusilla's first moments as a vampire would be like! I decided to have the scene from Angelus thoughts rather then Darla's because Angelus is so much more in tuned with Drusilla's feelings then Darla is. Darla tolerates Dru, thinks of her as a little child that needs to be protected, and punished when she is wrong. Angelus thinks of Drusilla as his masterpiece, a testament for him being one of the most feared vampires in history.**

**I quiet like how this one turned out, it was a bit spontaneous, and I didn't really have a plot, it just kinda all came together in the end. Hopefully it didn't suck too much!! Lol**

**Please review if you liked it!**

**Xoxo**

**Lia**


	32. Carry on my wayward son

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading a reviewing this fic. It mean's so much to me!! This is the second to last chapter and i am so excited to see this fic almost finished!! I quiet enjoyed writing this chapter actually, and i think it's proberbly one of my fav's! Oh, this is centered around the scene with Connor and 'ghost' Darla in the S4 Angel episode "Inside Out"**

Carry on my wayward son

Los Angeles, California USA 2003

He is everything a mother could ask for.

He is strong and proud. Handsome, a terrific fighter, and about to sacrifice an innocent virgin to allow his demonic spawn to be born.

Well….Ok, maybe not the last bit.

But every mother loves to see her son grow into a confident young man, a man who knows what was right and what was wrong, a man with morals, a conscience!

My son is none of those things

Born to two vampires his very existence was fraught with danger, his very life was an abnormality. Was he evil? Was he good? Only god himself knew how important he would become.

I never knew, I had no idea that the human child inside my dead womb would be the catalyst for an unspeakable evil. I should have seen it shouldn't I? Aren't mothers meant to know these things? Suppose I did, there was nothing I could have done… I was dead, dust, merely a memory. Angel could do nothing, fate was always against him, he fights and fights but still it is not enough. I should have realized Angel would screw it up!

I was hoping for a few years of happy memories, the first words, and the first steps. The first day of school, the first fight, the first kiss. I would have loved to see Angel squirm as he tried to give the talk about the birds and the bees.

I was hoping he would grow up to be good person, go to collage, perhaps become a doctor? A doctor would have been nice.

But alas, it was not meant to be. My son is a warrior, hell's child, and there is a darkness within him that his soul constantly struggles against.

But he is strong, he has his father's strength, he has my never-say-die attitude. But most importantly he is human, He has a place in this world that neither Angel nor I ever did. It keeps him grounded. He could have had a life of sunshine and sunburn if he so chose.

I look over into his large blue eyes that are a mirror of my own, he is scared, the dagger in his hand shakes as he holds his young sacrifice close. I try and soothe his torn spirit, try to set him on the right path, but the demon masquerading as his father's beloved seer whispers death in his ear. He is torn, I see his fragile soul twist with insecurity.

My last ditch effort is not enough to sway a lifetime of death and destruction. With a roar of pain and anguish he slices the knife across the girls exposed neck. Her eyes open wide in fright, her scream comes out a choking gurgle as her blood pools on the floor.

It is a mothers dream to watch her son grow into a strong, handsome young man. A good man, one who knew wrong from right, a man with morals.

My son was none of those things.

I wanted him to be happy, pure, lightness in the dark. But the darkness touched him and he was swallowed whole. I don't know if I can ever get him back. He has killed, his soul darkened with the evil act of taking another life. It will be a long hard road and it won't be easy.

It is a mothers dream to see her son grow into a man she would be proud of.

But I've just seen him become a man who will spend the rest of his life struggling with guilt. I've seen him turn into his father.

I'm not sure how I feel about that.

His father knows perfectly well what effect the taking of a life will have on his human soul. I have seen the very best, and the very worst of Angel. He is a warrior, he is brave and strong. He knows what the darkness feels like. He is the only person I have ever been afraid of, the only person I have been afraid for. He could make me laugh, cry, and scream. He is the only person in 400 years I have ever loved.

Connor is his father's son. But his struggle against his inner demons is only just beginning.

The very thought chills me to the bone.

**A/N: The title of this chapter comes from a classic rock song by Kansas, you may recognize it from the series Supernatural. I thought it fitted this particular story perfectly! You can find the song on Youtube, and i would recommend listening to it, it's quiet a good gritty song!**

**Anyway… another short character-study chapter, hopefully you all liked it! I adore getting into Darla's head and when i realised i hadn't done a chapter about this particular seen i just, well i couldn't resist! Please, please review if you liked it!**

**Cheers all, love you bunches**

**Lia**


	33. A song in their hearts

A song in their hearts

Florence, Italy 1832

"Ready?" I ask him softly.

He's standing stiffly beside me, his body rigid and straight. He nods mutely, his eyes wide with fear.

I smirk and take his hand as we step into the grand ballroom.

A chandelier hangs low from the ornately decorated ceiling. Rich tapestries and beautiful paintings ordain the walls, while the marbled floor has been polished to a shine. It's beautiful. We make our way through the crowd of richly dressed men and women and I can tell Angelus is becoming more and more impatient.

On the other side of the ballroom are a number of high-backed chairs, they are arranged at the bay windows overlooking the balcony and the gardens below. I sit gracefully and look outside, it's a beautiful night, the crescent moon casts just enough light for me to see outside, nothing more. It's a good night for a hunt, which is the entire reason we are here!

I haven't had the blood of royalty in a long, long time and I'm getting restless.

I look up and glance over at Angelus. He looks apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" I ask, slightly annoyed

He looks down at me with his large dark eyes and shakes his head "I hate dancing" he mutters with a frown

I laugh "The Scourge of Europe! Afraid of a little dancing!"

"I'm not afraid" he snaps "I just don't like it. It's a pointless exercise, an excuse for a women to spend a man's money on an expensive dress she will wear once and then throw away!"

I glare "Pointless. It's a means for a woman to present herself to society! A way to tell the world "I'm young, I'm beautiful, look at me!" I tell him haughtily

He rolls his eyes "I could be doing something else, something fun" he growls

I glare "Like what? Having sex!" I snap at him annoyed, just loud enough that the couple sitting next to me gasp in shock.

He smirks and looks me up and down "Why Darla..." he practically purrs "Your offering it, right here? Right now!" he puts his hand on my shoulder and runs his finger lightly down my arm.

I glare at him "Oh no… not after what happened last time!" I snap pissed

He glares at me for a second then his eyes sparkle with an evil gleam and the corners of his mouth turn up in a vicious smirk. "Fine by me" he murmurs quietly, his voice a soft caress "I'll find another woman"

If it had been any other man I would have laughed and called him an arrogant bastard. But this was Angelus, and I knew one look from him and he could get a nun to spread her thighs.

Just then the musicians start playing a new song and I grin, knowing my revenge. I get up and take his hand. "Come on, we're dancing"

"What! Darla!" The look of panic and horror on his face is priceless.

I laugh "The quicker we dance, the quicker we can hunt and the quicker we can get out of here" I tell him

He sighs softly "Fine! But it's my turn to choose"

He takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor. He bows and puts one hand on my slim waist while the other clasps my hand loosely. He grins down at me, and pulls me towards him, close enough to touch. I roll my eyes at him as we move gracefully around the room. The steps are easy and I find myself getting lost in the music.

I know Angelus is getting bored when his hand slips down and he squeezes my ass. I gasp and hit him, but all he does is smirk at me. "Have you found someone yet?" I ask, too keep his mind on the game.

He nods and jerks his head to the left "The sweet little thing in the blue dress, and the English pomp she's dancing with"

I turn my head and look at the couple we've decide to kill.

She's beautiful of course, like I would expect anything else from him! The man with her is tall with broad shoulders, fairly good looking with a pompous expression. I smile, this would be fun!

When the music stops Angelus lets go of me and I dip a curtsey. He offers his arm and I take it with a smile "let's follow them!" I tell him excitedly.

They are on the balcony, Angelus and I watch from the shadows as the man leans forward and plants a soft kiss on the young women lips. I roll my eyes and sigh, oh please! He takes her hand and leads her down the steps into the garden.

As soon as they are out of sight Angelus steps out from behind the pillar we're hiding behind and follows them with the grace of a predator stalking it's prey. I follow close behind.

We followed them through the perfumed flowers. When we catch up to them they are surprised. The man puts up a bit of a fight, drawing his sword but it was no use as I ducked under his swing and grabbed him hard enough to snap his arms. He screamed then, music to my ears. A song that I could dance too all night!

I push him to the floor and sit on top of him as I take hold of his head and jerk it to the side to expose his neck. His blood was rich and sweet, his heart is pounding in his chest, a sweet song of life! I purred.

I hear a muffled scream and glance up. Angelus is holding the girl so she can see what I'm doing, he's behind her, his hand holding her against him and his teeth are buried in the hollow of the throat.

Blood is flowing freely down her shoulders and staining the hem of her dress. Tears are running down her cheeks. Angelus eyes are locked on mine, as I watch his hand moves down the girl's body and settles between her thighs. I shiver and the young man under me moans and gives a soft gasp as I rub myself against him.

The young woman's eyes flutter closed and I hear her heartbeat stop. Angelus pulls his mouth away and lets her lifeless body slump to the floor. He stands up and starts to walk towards me. I look down at the body under me and watch as it's eyes slowly begin to dull. I hear the 'thump thump' of his heart fade and eventually still. I retract my fangs and stand up. Angelus is standing beside me and he pulls me against his broad chest. He bends down and kisses me. I lick my lips and kiss him back, rubbing my hand against the front of his pants.

He growls and breaks the kiss. He looks at me through hooded eyes, a lazy grin on his face.

I laugh and take his hand "Lets have another dance!"

**A/N: Angelus little rant about the stupidity of the ball is a favorite of mine! It's kind of a nod to the Buffy episode "The Prom" you might remember Buffy complaining about Angel "not getting it" well this is my reason for it!**

**I tried to describe the ballroom, really I did. Just think of The Sound of Music, the party scene. It looks like that!!**

**If anyone is interested in hearing the song Darla and Angelus are dancing to you can find it on youtube. Just type in "2. Handel: Serse, HWV 40 / Christophe Rousset & Les Talens Lyriques" I think it's an absolutly beautiful piece of music! It's not quiet exact to the one I have on CD, but it's close!**

**This is the last chapter. No more stories left, I'm kinda a bit sad, but it felt like the best time to finish it! I just wanted to say a big thankyou to everyone who had read and reviewed and faved this story. It mean's the world. Thanks.**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	34. Dance

**A/N: Wow, and here I thought I was done and finished with this story. Apparently not. I've gotten a few more ideas for Angel/Darla scenes, so I figured I might as well post them. Stop the muse from going crazy and get these frickin idea's out of my head! Anyway, this chapter is an extension of that dance Darla and Angel shared in 'First Impressions'. The song in this is the same song Lorne sings during this scene, it's called Get Here by Oleta Adams and is shown in italics. The dialogue is from this epi to.**

Dance

Los Angeles, California USA 2000

_There are hills and mountains between us_

_Always something to get over_

_If I had my way, surely you would be closer_

_I need you closer…_

I look up and turn my head towards the stage as he trots down the steps and weaves through the tables towards me. I smile coyly and stand up. I tilt my hips as I slowly pull away from the bar, trailing my finger slowly across the polished counter top. I take a few steps towards him, my black stilettos clicking against the tiled floor. He stops in front of me, places his hands on my waist and pulls me closer.

I look up into his dark eyes as I run my finger slowly up his arm and across his chin. I feel him shiver under my touch and I smile.

"Darla" he murmurs as he laughs softly "I was afraid you weren't coming"

I laugh back at him, my eyes twinkling in mischief, he had no idea! "Don't be silly, silly. I've been here the whole time," I purr

"Have you?" he asks surprised

I nod my head "I've been waiting for you" I whisper seductively. He smiles at that, a little quirk of his lips and my heart flutters in response. "Well?" I raise my eyebrow at him "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" I ask quietly, tilting my head and giving him a small seductive smile.

He pauses then, his eyes flickering from me to the dance floor. Then he ducks his head and gives a little smirk. He takes my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor.

_You can windsurf into my life; take me up on a carpet ride_

_You can make it in a big balloon, but you better make it soon_

_You can reach me by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man_

_I don't care how you get here, just-get here if you can._

The dance floor is deserted now as he turns me around, my red dress shimmering in the pale blue lights. He pulls me towards him, moving his hands slowly over my lips as we slowly dance to the beautiful song. He leans towards me and rests his forehead against my own. I close my eyes, trusting him to keep us steady as I take a deep breath and drink in his sent.

"I still can't believe you're here" he whispers to me, his breath fluttering against my lashes. "I mean…I killed you," he sounds regretful

I smile with my eyes closed "I'm over that…" I whisper, and it was true. I pause "You haven't told anyone else about these little dates of ours, have you?" I ask him quietly, a little worried. I needed this to work.

He pulls back slightly and I open my eyes to look up at him again. "No" he murmurs quietly as he reaches up and cups my cheek with a cool hand "I wanted you all to myself" he smiles

I'm glad. I grin, tilt my head and kiss his palm "I know how you feel" I whisper, "It's so strange"

"But good" Angel whispers

I nod "But good" I agree

He smiles at me again, bends down and kisses my neck. I tilt my chin up as a shiver runs down to my toes. He notices my reaction and smirks, the hands on my waist tightening slightly and pulling me even closer, letting his body press against mine. I smirk at him, raising my eyebrows as I feel how much he is enjoying this.

He laughs at me, a small chuckle and kisses me on the lips this time. They are soft and cool against my own. I moan softly and run my hands up his strong, muscled arms to wrap them around his neck. I lean up on my tiptoes and deepen the kiss, opening my mouth and letting him explore it with his tongue. He purrs quietly.

_I need you, right here, right now, right by my side_

I let my eyes close as the tinging pleasure throughout my body becomes almost unbearable. My heart is pounding, my breath heaving. I clutch him tight, clinging to him desperately as our kisses become more and more passionate.

_I need you, right here, right now, right by my side…_

From a few feet away, up on the stage I hear the music stop and the green-skinned demon falls silent. There is a pause and then his light voice sounds through the deserted bar in a scornful plea "Someone get these two love-vamps a room!"

I feel Angel's lips curl up in a playful smirk as he bends down and kisses me again.

**A/N: This just came to me the other day as I was watching this epi, I just wanted to do something more with this song, which I felt fitted this little dance perfectly! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed a new chapter, so sorry for deceiving you all! I honestly wasn't expecting to write anything more for this story!**

**You can expect another couple of chapters for this story! Lol, my muse is a finicky little thing! It's not as if I'm not working on anything else! Lol. Thanks guys, and show the muse some love and give a review!**

**XOXOX**

**Lia**


	35. Shattered

**A/N: Slightly AU, instead of Lindsay, Angel finds Darla in her apartment.**

Los Angeles, California USA 2000

Shattered

It had taken Gunn's surprisingly astute observations, but eventually we found her. Cordelia made sure, even posing as Darla's _'concerned sister'_ in a vain bid to find out where Wolfram and Hart were keeping her. We finally found her, holed up in a little apartment on the other side of town. It was the middle of the day, but I jumped in the back of the Plymouth with a blanket over my head as Wes drove and Cordelia complained in the passenger seat. We parked in the shade and I told them to wait, I needed to see her alone.

I raced into the building and up the stairs, stopping in front of her apartment. I knocked politely and waited. I knew she was here; I could hear her heartbeat pounding on the other side of the door. "Darla!" I call loudly, making my voice light. She doesn't answer but I hear her suck in a deep breath, then she hisses in pain.

I freeze startled and take a deep breath; the sweet smell of blood reaching my nostrils. My eyes widen and I take a few steps back. Gritting my teeth I kick out at the door, sending it crashing into the wall. I luge forward only to be prevented from helping her by the invisible barrier across the doorway "Darla!" I yell again, this time a note of panic entering my voice.

I see movement and the top of her head peaks out from the top of the couch as she turns and looks at me. Her eyes are tired. "Darla, ask me in" I tell her

"Come in" she whispers.

I quickly rush inside, my boots crunching against the glass that litters the floor. I hurry towards her, walking around the couch and kneeling down in front of her.

She looks terrible. Her hair is limp and life less, her eyes dull and feverish and her lips are cracked. I glance down and take her hands carefully. They are bleeding sluggishly from the shallow cuts on her palms and wrists. I glance around the room and notice the shattered mirror. I swallow nervously and lick my lips. "I'll be back in a sec," I whisper before I place her hands in her lap and step back.

I search the apartment for a first aid kit, finally finding one in the bathroom. I grab some gauze and a washcloth and fill a small bowl with warm water before I hurry back. She is leaning back against the couch. Her arms stretched out in front of her. Small droplets of blood fall from her hand to the white carpet below.

I curse silently as I grab her palms "What have you done Darla" I whisper shaking my head at her.

She sniffs and looks up at me. "I couldn't face her" she whispers

"Who?" I ask quietly as I start to clean her hand.

She doesn't answer and I look down at her curiously. She is staring at her wrist. She swallows and moves forward quickly, her tongue flickering out and she licks up the small droplets of blood on her palm

I swallow thickly and place my free hand on her shoulder, pushing her back against the cushions "Darla, stop it" I tell her sternly "I'll clean them up"

She blinks at me, watching me closely as I dip the cloth in the warm water, squeeze the excess out and slowly move it over her cuts, cleaning them quickly. Then I wrap her palm and wrist in gauze and start with the other hand.

"You can use you tongue if you want…" she whispers to me quietly, her voice almost a purr "I wouldn't mind…" she tries to laugh but it comes out a shaking sob.

I sigh softly and glance at her again "You know I won't" I tell her evenly. I'm almost finished wrapping the other hand "Why did you do this to yourself? Who couldn't you face?" I decide to get her mind of the blood, and instead focus on what I had asked her before.

She pauses and looks up at me, her blue eyes shimmering with tears "Me" she whispers.

I pause and glance up at her startled. She gives a small humourless laugh "You were right" she tells me quietly "This soul, it's eating me from the inside out"

I look at her sympathetically, rubbing her hands softly. Then I bend forward and kiss her softly on the forehead. I know exactly how she feels.

**A/N: I was always kinda annoyed the Angel didn't see Darla at her most vulnerable point, when she is lying on the couch with her hands bleeding. So, I thought of putting them both together in this scene. Hope you all liked it! Please review if you did. I love getting reviews!**


	36. Vogue

Vogue

London, England 1881

Darla and I walked arm in arm down the busy well-lit street. It was well after sunset and the streets were crowded with people. Highly unusual, and highly annoying. I grumbled to myself and looked up at the electric streetlights that illuminated every corner, every nook and cranny.

"How are we meant to hunt with so many people around" I growl at Darla softly as we weave through a group of parishioners

Darla gives me a look "You're just annoyed you have to much of a choice" she tells me with a smirk

I pause at that and then shrug "Well yeah! Where's the fun, the thrill of the hunt, the taste of fear… the chase!" I growl softly as I roll my eyes "No skill anymore, I tell you Darla any half-wit fledge can get a drink…It's these damn lights!" I gesture up at the streetlights "Nothing good will come of this! I tell you!"

Darla laughs at me "Don't worry darling" she tells me as she pats my hand softly "I'm sure it's just another trend, another couple of years tops and everyone will have forgotten this" we cross the street and walk into a park

I growl angrily and glare as a happy couple strolls past "I hope so. I have a reputation to maintain!"

**A/N: Just a little fun about how I thought Darla and Angel would react to the first streetlights. Lol. I wanted to use the word 'Fad' but then I realised that this word was probably not in use at this time, so I used 'Trend' instead. Lol, hope you all like it and please review!**


	37. Love is a battlefield

Love is a battlefield

Abensberg, Germany 1809

The world has changed so much in two hundred years, and yet in some way's it is exactly the same. The sun continues to shine; the moon rises night after night. The trees continue to grow, the human's still rule the earth.

And the demons and vampires still hug the shadows. After all this time one thing still remains the same. The human's flare for destruction and death, of conquering those weaker nations. There fear of the unknown, their greed, their faith in their beliefs.

Oh, war is still a very marvellous thing!

At the moment it is just a little after sunset as Angelus and I emerged from a deserted barn. It was quiet as we took a few steps away from the barn and looked down at the fields in joy.

The army had swept through the field earlier in the day, a massacre on both sides. The grass was red with the blood of the dead and dying, the squeals of men and horses filled my ears like a sweet song. The stink of death and fire and the harsh acid taste of gunpowder filled my nose.

It was pure bliss; I gripped Angelus's hand tightly and looked up at him with a bright, cruel smile on my face. I admired Napoleon's work; he was hard bastard, ruthless and he new exactly what he wanted.

Angelus squeezes my hand and leads me down the grassy hill into the field, the blood is think in the air as I grab the hem of my pale lilac dress and step over the bodies lying on the grass. Their faces are no more then pale blobs in the moonlight, each undistinguishable from the last. Eyes closed and chest still, they are mindless in death.

We find a live one and Angelus hauls him up, and throws him at me. I catch the man easily, holding him by the shoulders as I look down at him, as he slumps against me. He blinks and looks up at me, his dull light blue eyes hazy with pain. He open's his mouth and starts talking in French, whispers of mercy, a prayer, a wish for life.

I smile at him, a predatory smile and dig my nails into his flesh. His eyes flutter in pain and he screams pitifully as I let my face morph into my true face. I drink deep, pressing my lips against his throat as I suck the life from his body. Angelus moves behind me, trailing his hands up my thighs and settles them on my hips as he presses himself against my back. I moan softly as I let the cooling body drop. I shift slightly in his arms as I rub my ass against the front of his pants. I feel him stiffen, a heavenly feeling and hear him growl softly in my ear as he dips his head and kisses my throat.

He holds me to him, moving his hands over my body in soft caresses, cupping my breasts, and holding my curves as he pulls me even closer. He moves his hips slowly, rubbing himself against me and creating friction between us, I gasp softly, letting my eyes close and a small smile grace my now human features as he continues to kiss my neck. We stand like this for a few minutes amongst the broken bleeding bodies of the French and Austrian soldiers.

A small sound reaches my ears and I open my eyes. A light is bobbing in the distance and I hear a horse neigh piteously, I frown and tilt my head up. Angelus has stopped kissing me, though his hands are still under my skirts. He is watching the approaching cavalry with interest, his dark eyes shining with amusement. He glances down at me, smirks and jerks his head in that direction.

I nod silently and step away, and start to move forward. Angelus walks silently beside me. We reach the men in a few minutes, stepping out of the shadows and into the light cast from their lamps; they stare at us in shock.

A dark-haired handsome man on a large white horse pulls up in front of us. He looks down his long nose at us, his dark eyes suspicious and wary. He barks a few orders in French and a young man grabs his horse's reins. The man jumps down from the saddle and comes to stand before us. He is of average height, towering over me, but still much shorter then Angelus.

He looks between us and his smile becomes predatory "My name is Napoleon Bonaparte" he began, his voice crisp and controlled, his accent heavy as he switches to English "This is a battleground, we are looking for French wounded, what are you doing here?" he directed his questions towards Angelus, ignoring me after the brief glance he swept my way.

Angelus smirks, "We are travellers passing through" he murmured easily, "We saw the battle early last morning and waited in a barn on the top of the hill" he moulded his face into a semblance of sadness "We came to check to see if there were any wounded" he told him

I took Angelus's hand and made a point of seeming smaller and more delicate then I already appeared "We heard the screams" I whispered, making my eyes wide and fearful "It was a horror!" I sniffed and turned my head against Angelus's shoulder.

Angelus reached up and smoothed my hair, whispering quietly as he struggled not to smile

Napoleon frowned, looking at us suspiciously; he opened his mouth to speak again when we heard a sudden shout "Bring the stretcher, this man's alive!" I saw a soldier waving from the battlefield. I made my face impassive, trying not to show my disappointment.

Napoleon dismissed us with a jerk of his head "War has no place for civilian's" he told us as he swung back on his horse "I suggest you take your lady and leave this area as soon as possible, Sir" he told Angelus "There is likely to be more bloodshed to come" he informed us. He reined the horse in, turned it around and heading towards the injured men.

As the battalion passed us I frowned and sighed in disappointment. "I wanted to have a bit of fun!" I moaned to Angelus as we continued along the path.

He chuckled at my reaction "Relax Darla" he murmured wrapping his arms around my waist "You heard the man, there is more to come"

"Good" I snapped, "There better be, it's not everyday a girl turns 200!" He smirks down at me then and takes my hand, kissing it softly.

"We will just have to make this the very best birthday then" he drawled "With blood and screams" he grins happily.

I smirked "And maybe that Bonaparte…" I whisper as I trailed a hand up his chest "He was quiet fine"

Angelus frowns then, his brows drawing down in anger "That skinny weasel?" he snaps, "What can you possibly want with him?" he growls

I laugh then, turn around to face him and rise up on my tip-toes to kiss him soundly "Maybe I want to try something new…" I whisper to him seductively

He raises his eyebrows as he wraps his arms around my waist and gazes down at me. "Humpf" he snorts "You can try new things with me?" his answering grin is devilish.

I laugh then, liking the fire in his eyes, yet wanting this game to go on for just a little longer. I tilt my hips and pout "Darling" I drawl, "That is entirely missing the point!" I laugh again as he growls at me and pinches my flesh.


	38. Let them burn

**A/N: Warning, dark Angel. His thoughts as he set's Darla and Dru on fire in 'Redefinition'**

Let them Burn

Los Angeles, California USA 2001

I'm waiting patiently in the dark warehouse, leaning up against an old, rusted out car. A smoke dangles from my lips as I take a drag and let it out slowly. I hear the sound of soft footsteps on the path outside and turn my head to listen, it's Darla and Dru, they are talking quietly. "I want to make this quick alright?" that was Darla, her voice low and annoyed as she speaks to Drusilla "We get in there, weed out the losers and get out. I've got precious little patience left," she snaps

I hear Dru giggle, "Oh, it's beautiful! Dank and dark. It reeks of death" she trills softly, I assume she's talking about this old dump.

I hear Darla sigh and just know she is smiling "That's motor oil, Dru" I hear her reply

"Can we buy it? It could be our castle" Drusilla asked quietly.

I hear Darla sigh loudly, exasperated "There's no view, plus we're broke. Though I suppose Lindsay could help out in the respect, it they haven't killed him yet"

"I like the girl" Drusilla offers, "She's wicked

Darla's reply carries a hint of tenderness "They're sweet kids. Naïve, but they're only human I doubt they even know what Wolfram and Hart's true plan for Angel is… But I have to say, my curiosity is peeked."

They are silent as they walk the rest of the way towards the door. I hear them stop and the soft wisp of fabric as Dru reached out and places her hand on the door handle. I hear her startled gasp "Ten little soldiers, all in a line. A shot rings out," I hear her clap her palms together "Down to nine…." She whispers

Darla snorts "Ten?" she asks in disbelief "I'd be happy if we could find three who can hack it."

There is the creaking of rusting metal and Darla slides the door open. Moonlight enters the building and I blink to let my eyes adjust. I see Darla and Dru standing in the doorway, identical looks of shock on their faces as they take a few steps forward.

The floor is littered with the bodies of the demons that I've just killed, blood coats the floor as it stars to cool and dry. The look of anger on Darla's face makes me smile.

Drusilla frowns, her eyes flashing as she pouts and points a finger at the dead demons "Dead already?" she sounds disappointed "Bad soldiers!"

Darla looks around, her startling blue eyes finally settling on me. She tilts her head to the side and gives me a look "I should have known" she drawls as she raises an eyebrow.

I don't answer and raise the cigarette to my mouth and take another puff. I see her blink in surprise at my actions, but she is still sure of herself, confident that she has me wrapped around her little finger.

Dru isn't fooled, despite her insanity she is more in tuned to those around her then Darla has ever been. She shakes her head slowly, her voice shaking "A shadow" I just barely hear her whisper. I look at her then, the only reaction from me that she will get. I see her raise her hand to her face and brush at her face. As if she was trying to get a cobweb out of her hair, she never takes her eyes of me. They are deep blue pools, like the ocean and within them I can see her fear. Something I hadn't seen in her eyes in a very, very long time.

Darla doesn't have the Seers sense. She smirks at me "Why so far away, my love? Why don't you come over here and...stake me?" she practically purrs. Again I don't react and this time she senses something is wrong. She pauses and I see a flicker of uncertainly creep into her eyes "Angel?" she asks hesitantly.

I take another drag of the cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly as I continue to look at her, my eyes never wavering from her own. From both of their reactions I know I must look pretty bad, the cuts and scrapes on my body have already healed, but my eyes still show my anger.

"Angelus?" I heart Darla whisper after a beat.

I almost laugh at her. Oh, how easy that would have been. I take the cigarette from my lips and flick it away. It falls slowly, twirling in the air, the red tip sending a trail of burning embers falling to the floor. It hits the concrete in the middle of a puddle of gasoline. It ignites quickly, going up in a rush of burning flames and rising heat, burning a trail across the warehouse and right under Darla and Dru's feet.

Their eyes follow the burning flames, getting wider as they start to realise what is about to happen. Then the screaming starts, high-pitched wails of agony, terror and defiance.

I continue to stare unmoving as I see the girls turn and race for the open door, their clothes burning around them. I see Darla grab a large axe that's leaning against the door as they rush outside. A few seconds later I hear a bang and a gigantic whoosh. A spray of water falls outside the door and forms a puddle in the mud. She's hit a fire hydrant.

The screams are quiet now, only small whimpers of pain and suffering. I hear Dru cry out for Darla to make the pain stop and I imagine Darla holding the other vampire tight, rocking her in comfort as they huddle under the jet of water.

"I'm burning. Make it stop please" I hear Dru whimper painfully

"Shh. Shh" Darla whispers "That wasn't Angel…" I hear her mutter to herself

Dru isn't listening, still intent on her own pain to notice Darla's musings "He's gone. He's all gone. Oh…it hurts, it hurts" she whimpers "Please help Darla, please help!

Darla is still muttering to herself "Wasn't Angelus either…who was that?"

I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth as I finally move, standing up I grab my bag of weapons and turn away. It's over now, they wont's come near me again, not now. I've won.

This is still my town.


	39. tale as old as time

**A/N: Darla discovers Angel's sketchbook, and is none to pleased! Set sometime before the Buffy episode 'Angel'**

Tale as old as time

Sunnydale, California USA 1997

Everyone knew where he lived. The demon with a face of an Angel. The vampire that was helping the Slayer. Most of them stayed out of his way, he was old enough, and strong enough to make the younger one's hesitate to come here.

His reputation of being a bastard kept the older ones away. The ones that could remember what he was like _before_ the soul, kept as far away from him as possible, they didn't want to risk his temper, or his fangs.

Not me, nothing could keep me from my darling boy. Not when he was so close.

Which is how I ended up being in his apartment in the middle of the night, when I should have been hunting for a snack for my Master.

I push open the heavy door and step into the apartment. It is small, nothing like the extravagant places we used to share. There is a single bed in the corner, the red sheets rumpled. I smirked at that and turn away reluctantly. A few drawings and painting are hanging on the walls. I recognise his hand, and know a few are his, I also see a Monet, a beautiful seaside sunrise and a kaleidoscope of colours that must be Van Gogh.

The room is sparsely decorated, a mahogany coffee table in the centre, a black velvet sofa, and a number of dark-red silk cushions. There was a bookcase, a few lamps and a small fridge.

On the floor was a large Persian rug, the colours fitting in beautifully with the rest of the décor.

I turn around, admiring all the odds and ends, a small ivory elephant for luck on top of the fridge, an ancient ceramic vase on a shelf against the wall, a bronze statue on the coffee table. I smile as I look around his home.

Some things still stay the same after all these years, and Angelus's taste for beautiful things will never fade.

I turn again and frown as I notice a small leather-bound sketchpad lying on the bed. I pause and walk towards it, I pick it up and turn to perch on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly under my weight. I take a deep breath and slowly open it to the first page.

The Slayer looks out at me, her eyes wide and determined. I swallow and flick through the rest of the book. Almost all are of the slayer, there are a few buildings, a few of the Slayers friends, mainly the red head and that other boy…but most of them were of Buffy.

Not one of them is of me!

I glare and toss the book to the other side of the room. I get up and cross my arms over my chest as I snarl softly "What is it with him and blondes" I mutter to myself.

**A/N: Darla's pissed, but she is more annoyed that Angel is drawing Buffy and not her! lol. Hope you enjoyed this and please review if you liked it!**


	40. My way

**A/N: For some reason I have always imagined Darla being a bit of a muso. We know she can sing, but I've always thought it would be pretty cool if she could play the piano!**

My way

Romania, 1898

_Sing to me of the muse, the man of twists and turns._

The first line of Homers epic poem _The Odyssey_ occupies my thoughts as I wander around the ornately decorated bedroom of the beautiful villa. I straighten the sheets, tidy the small bottle of perfume and makeup on the dresser, then I do it all again.

Spike and Dru were on the other side of town, I wanted Angelus's birthday to be just him and me…without either of them interrupting this special evening. Speaking of the devil, I had no idea where he was… he was meant to be back by now.

I leave the bedroom and start walking down the hall. My footsteps are muffled by the thick, plush, velvet red carpet that lines the centre of the halls. Timber floorboards hug the edges of the hall, and timber panelling covers the walls. Lamps light the hallway, casting a warm, heady glow and sending my shadow dancing across the wall. Every now and then a painting or a portrait adds a bit of comfort to the place. I have no interest in the paintings, and the portraits are just a series of unknown faces or human's long past. No concern of mine.

Earlier in the night I had surprised Angelus by giving him a young gypsy girl. Oh how she had cried and begged, it had been the perfect present. Angelus had fun with her, and I had enjoyed watching him play. But her corpse had chilled quickly, and neither Angelus nor I had wanted her watching us.

So he grabbed the body, throwing it over his shoulders and walked into the night to dispose of it in the woods. That had been hours ago now and I was starting to get annoyed. Annoyed, not worried, I had planned on doing a great many wonderful things tonight.

I sigh to myself as I slowly head down the stairs, running my hand down the banister as I raised my skirts of the floor with my other hand. I was dressed for a night of pleasantries, of celebration…and sex. My dress was beautiful, one of my finest, and one of my favourites. It was a pale cream, details of pink lace adorning the bodice and hem, the skirt was wide, flaring out at the waist as the corset kept my waist small and pushed my breasts up. My hair was up, a white Lily pinned at the side, a few curls framing my face.

I enter the sitting area, a room of bright elegance and wealth. A few potted plants are places around the windows, which a covered with heavy curtains against the coming sunrise. There is a number of high backed claw-footed chairs, the upholstery edged with gold hemming, in the centre of the room is a fainting couch, a number of large cushions piled against the headrest. An easel with a half-finished canvas painting is place directly in front of the couch. Angelus was working on a new painting, one that involved me lying naked on the couch, with nothing but a beautiful necklace nestled between my breasts.

On the other side of the large room, taking up almost half the space was a large Steinway grand piano. It was beautiful. As I turned up the lamps the room filled with light, the polished wooden surface shimmered, almost seeming to come alive under the lights as I moved towards it. I sat down in the stool in front of it and placed my hands on the keyboard. The ivory felt smooth under my fingers, cool and calm. I played a few experimental notes, getting into the rhythm.

I had been playing for near on 200 years. Even after all this time I still remember the first time I sat down and played.

I had been wandering the stone halls of the Medici castle in Tuscany, Italy, when I happened to stumble across Bartolomeo Cristofori's masterpiece. It had called to me and I had been unable to refuse.

I taught myself, quickly learning the keys and composing my own sonatas.

Once I turned Angelus I had someone to play to, and he loved to listen as I lost myself in the music, my fingers dancing across the keyboard as his danced across my flesh.

I smile to myself, closing my eyes and started to play. _Moonlight Sonata_ is one of my favourites Beethoven was truly a master. My fingers move across the keyboard, the composition an everlasting memory. Each movement sending my heart racing, as the notes rise to a higher pitch, touching a place within my chest that I only feel when I'm playing.

A door slams towards the front of the house and I turn around, my fingers still moving across the keys. I hear footsteps, the acrid stench of smoke and fear, and something I can't identify reaches my nostrils.

I finally stop playing, rising to my feet in concern "Angelus?" I whisper softly.

He practically shuffles into the room, his hair rumpled, and straggly, his clothes dirty his eyes….

They are haunted.

I take a few steps towards him, my dress fluttering around me "Angelus?" I whisper again "What's wrong?"

He was shaking "I remember" he rasped, his voice breaking "I remember them all…" he bows his head "So many faces…."

My eyes open wide and I take a step back, the strange smell suddenly making sense "A soul?" I gasp, horrified "They gave you back your soul!" I back away from him in horror.

His face looks stricken "Darla" he murmurs reaching out to me, seeking some form of comfort.

I wrench away from him "Don't touch me!" I scream, "They gave you a soul, a filthy soul!" I snarl and lunge forward pushing him away from me "Get out!" I yell angrily

He stumbles slightly and looks at me with wounded, soulful eyes, eyes full of pain and fear and self loathing "Darla" he pleads again

I snarl at him again "You heard me!" I shout desperately, my breath catching in my throat "Get out! Get away from me!"

He stares at me for a second, looking undecided and confused. Finally he bows his head and turns away, shuffling back into the night.

I let out a sob of pain and a few tears slid down my cheeks. I brushed at them angrily and snarled angrily. I turned, my face a mask of pain and anger and in a moment of desperation I grab the front of the grand piano and throw it through the window, the resounding crash shaking the house.

I stared at the broken crumpled wreck in the rose garden and start sobbing again.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? This is the last chapter, for real this time lol! I have had so much fun writing this story, it's been fun! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted this story over the past year! It's been a long time comming, but it's finally finished! yay! **

**xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
